The Amethyst Mask
by TheProblematiqueOne
Summary: Danny Fenton met and danced with a mysterious girl on a School Night, and was eager to know more about her. However, he failed. Now, only a mask is the sole key to this mystery. Will he be able to discover the face behind the mask? Another quest for Danny Phantom begins!
1. Prologue: A New Quest

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, my third Danny Phantom fanfic!**

**My "Amnesia" story is about to end! And although my "Time Travel" chapter is not yet finished, I am starting to think to end it. Feel free to read those stories!**

**Anyway, the story I am about to present to you is based on my experiences back in High School. So, I decided to create my new story based on that experience.**

**I would be updating this story in maybe three to four days, depending on my school schedule. :)**

**Lemme know your thoughts! Read, enjoy and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**THE AMETHYST MASK**  
**A Danny Phantom Love Tale**

_**By ItsTheNickster**_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**  
**A New Quest**

* * *

_Two Years after the Events of Phantom Planet_

It was a wonderful night. Stars are shimmering, the moon beamed its magnificent light, and the city lights illuminated the surrounding mountains. People began lying down in their beds and relieve them of the stress they had after a busy day.

Indeed, this is a wonderful night, for tonight is the annual School Prom of the only High School in the City of Amity Park, Casper High. This is the chance when students can have the time of their lives, either enjoy the party, or maybe enjoy each other's company.

Every boy in the school, including faculty members, wore their best outfits. The girls dressed in their magnificent gowns, wearing sparkling jewelries. And since the theme of their prom is "Masquerade," everyone had to wear masks, to everyone's confusion and curiosity. _Who would be hiding behind that mask? What beautiful faces are concealed in those mysterious figures?_

A young boy, in the name of Danny Fenton, entered the school gymnasium, where the school prom is held. He was wearing a black coat, black pants, green tie and a white inner shirt, symbolizing the colors of his half-ghost. He brought with him a mask of ocean blue and amethyst purple, symbolizing him and his girlfriend.

Danny was alone at that time; Tucker was so busy dancing all the girls in the school. Valerie was chatting with Kwan, and Paulina was with Dash Baxter. His girlfriend, Samantha Manson, or as he calls her Sam, told him she won't attend the party, noting it as a "stupid dance where everyone becomes wild", and to prevent herself from wearing that dumb dress her parents bought her.

Every boy began dancing every girl in the school. Danny danced some of them, but the time they were together was so short, Danny was not satisfied. Suddenly, a girl comes in and walks toward him.

The girl was wearing a beautiful purple gown, with some black gems shining in it. She was wearing an amethyst necklace, something her mother gave her. She was wearing a purple mask, the small amethyst crystals in it seemed to sparkle as she moves her body.

Danny danced with the girl, to which he felt that he made his night complete. Danny and the girl didn't let go of each other, they were enjoying the sweet slow-beat music playing.

However, their sweet moment was interrupted by the tolls of a bell. It was already eleven! The girl quickly let go of Danny, and ran towards the exit. But as the girl was running, her mask fell off. Unfortunately for Danny, he was not able to see the girl's face before she left. The only thing that he found was her mask.

NOW, HIS NEW QUEST FOR LOVE BEGINS. AND THAT IS TO FIND OUT THE FACE BEHIND **THE AMETHYST MASK**.

* * *

**Wow! That's a good start! Well, I based my story both on my school experiences and the original Cinderella Story. Well, lemme know your thoughts by reviewing!**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	2. Chapter 1: Ah, The Glory Days

**Wow! Five reviews for the Prologue Chapter in the first 12 hours of posting… Thanks guys! And because of that, Danny's love tale is about to begin!**

**I welcome you to Chapter 1! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**THE AMETHYST MASK**  
**A Danny Phantom Love Tale**

**By ItsTheNickster**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**AH, THE GLORY DAYS!**

* * *

**_Two Years after the Events of Phantom Planet_**

It was a magnificent day. Although students tend to get sleepy on their classes, they get to have their lunch break, which gives them time to replenish their poor, bored souls.

A sixteen-year-old boy, in the name of Daniel Fenton, or Danny, is at the cafeteria, waiting in line for the food, together with his best friends.

Danny Fenton may look like an ordinary kid, but holds a great responsibility for the city and for the world. He is no other than Danny Phantom, the infamous half-ghost superhero which brought the world uniting to save the planet from an impending disaster. After he accepted his responsibility as the world's "duly deputized protector", he committed himself to a life with his best friend.

Tucker Foley is the meat-loving, girl obsessed and techno-geek mayor of the City of Amity Park. He is one of Danny's friends. He was appointed as the leader of their metropolis upon the defeat of the former mayor and evil half-ghost, Vlad Masters. He might be a geeky guy sometimes, always getting Team Phantom intro trouble.

Samantha Manson, or as she prefers to be called Sam, Danny's best friend, is a simple girl with a dark personality. Her love for Goth made her special but somehow weird among her friends. Nevertheless, in contrast to Tucker's love for "anything that has a face on it", Sam is an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. Her love for nature also made her weird in the school.

* * *

"Guys!" Sam yelled. "Your turn!" Everyone has finished taking their food, leaving Danny and Tucker in the line. "Oh!" Danny and Tucker rushed quickly to get their food and made their way to their seats.

"Daydreaming again, huh?" Sam smirked. "You know Tuck, you should stop dreaming about girls. It's disrupting your studies and your 'mayoral duties'."

"What?" Tucker complained. "Now that I'm the mayor, I have a greater chance for girls!" Turning his head towards a nearby seat, Tucker smiled at the girls who were sitting there. The girls, who were Star and Ashley, smiled back to him affectionately. Turning his head back towards Danny and Sam, Tuck said, "See? Now try comparing that from the last two years!"

"Oh, great." Danny rested his head on his open palm. "I'm a superhero, I should have a greater chance than-"

"Than Tucker?" Sam interrupted. "Well, let me remind you, Danny. Remember the time that you had a party at the City Hall?"

Danny did remember what Sam was talking about.

* * *

**_Flashback:  
A Week after the Events of Phantom Planet_**

_An event is being held on the Amity Park City Square. Everyone was present in the event, including the ghosts who helped the Ghost Boy in preventing the asteroid from colliding with Earth. The entire world was celebrating as well, commemorating the heroism and bravery of the young superhero. A large event is currently being held in every capital of the world._

_At the stage, Danny was sitting beside Sam, and Tucker was with the crowd. Suddenly, a group of girls came up to the stage and rushed to Danny, who was surprised. "Wha-what is this, friends?"_

_All girls were screeching upon seeing their hero, idol and new "crush". "Great," Sam frowned. "You really have lots of fans, eh? And not just fans. Girls!"_

_"Aw, come on Sam!" Danny said. "I may have lots of fans, but I only have one love." Danny kissed his girlfriend's cheek, to which the Goth girl blushes-_

_"Ahem."_

_The sound of screeching girls interrupted Danny and Sam's sweet moments. "Danny Phantom!" One of the girls shouted. "Are you done?"_

_"Oh, not yet. Just give me a second here, will ya?" Danny told the girls. He then turned back to Sam and kissed her again in the cheek-_

_"A-he-hem." One of the girls interrupted Danny and Sam's sweet moment. "Can we have your autograph?"_

_"Sure, girls!" Danny chuckled. Every girl presented their very own poster of the Ghost Boy. Danny placed his signature and a short message on every one of the posters. _

_"Oh, for the love of…" Sam exclaimed. "Can't that go any faster?"_

_"Oh, thank you, Danny! We love you!" The girls continued screeching, even as they made their way downstairs._

_"Well, they sure are crazy 'bout me. Now, where were we?" Danny chuckled to his girlfriend, to which she slightly frowns, then smiles._

* * *

Danny saw a little trace of jealousy on Sam's eyes and words. "Oh, come on, Sam!" Danny said. "You know that you're still the one! Besides, they just want my autograph."

"Oh, really?" Sam responded. "Then remember the time after that? When a girl kissed you?"

"Oh, for God's sake, Sam!" Danny exclaimed. "That's just my sister, Jazz! Come on, Sam!" Danny had been sick and tired of Sam's jealousy for almost two years. Danny's got a lot of fan girls in Amity Park and around the world, and during his tour of the world, Sam feels like that her Ghost Boy no longer had time for her.

Sam went silent for a while and realized that her jealousy prevailed once again. "I'm so sorry, Danny. I just can't control it…"

"Oh, that's no problem. Just remember, you are the only one for me." Sam was touched and rested her head on Danny's shoulder. However, this sweet moment was interrupted by a tech-loving mayor.

"Get a room!" Tucker exclaimed. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at the three, bewildered. "TUCKER!" Danny and Sam yelled. "Not a good response, Tucker." Danny said. The three of them quickly made their way out of the cafeteria and outside the school.

"Tucker, please. Stop embarrassing us and be a real mature guy, will ya?!" Sam yelled.

Tucker responded, "All right, all right! I just miss the glory days, you know? All those witty-banters, all those always running around with the Fenton Thermos, and those romantic moments of you and Danny!"

"Ah, yes." Danny sighed. "Like when you became an evil pharaoh, eh Tucker?"

Tucker remembered that memory, and suddenly laughed. "I should have seen you wear those costumes, Danny!"

"Funny, Tuck." Danny frowned. Sam continued, "Or how about you got controlled by Freakshow? You almost scared me to death, Danny!"

"Oh yeah, about that." Danny pointed a finger above. "You wanna know why I was able to resist his control?"

"Why?" Sam asked. Danny took her hands and answered, "Because, my love for you prevailed from my magic-controlled mind. Sam, I kept thinking about you at that time.

"Awww!" Sam was touched. Danny and Sam were about to share their love in a tight, warm hug. However, Tucker found another sweet moment to ruin. "Oh, GUYS! You really need to get a room!"

"Oh, for the love of…" Sam exclaimed. "Let's go, Danny. We'll 'get a room' somewhere else."

An annoyed Sam pulls Danny's hands as they made their way back inside the campus. Tucker was left behind and shouted "Oh, come on, guys!" Suddenly, he hears Danny's distant voice. **"Get a room for you and your PDA!"**

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! I'm gonna be updating this story maybe in 2-4 days. Until then,**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	3. Chapter 2: Asking You Out

**Thanks for the reviews! They really inspire me a lot!**

**Well, this one's a long chapter though. You're gonna love what's in this one!**

**Well, here we go. I welcome you to Chapter 2! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**THE AMETHYST MASK**  
**A Danny Phantom Love Tale**

**By ItsTheNickster**

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**Asking You Out**

* * *

_**CASPER HIGH, Mr. LANCER'S CLASS**_  
_**9am**_

"As you know, February has arrived. "Mr. Lancer said to his students. "So, this is your chance to have the time of your lives. We will be having a School Promenade!"

Everyone was surprised, including Tucker, Danny and Sam. "Wow! I can't believe it! They actually organized another school dance!" Danny exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Tucker exclaimed. "Dance, fun and lots of-" Danny interrupted his best friend. "Girls. Yeah, we know it, Tuck."

However, the celebration inside the classroom was incomplete, thanks to a frowning Goth Girl beside Danny. "Sam, aren't you excited?"

"Hmph." Sam frowned. "Why would I be? It's just another one of those STUPID dances." Sam turned her back to see all of the students chatting about their plans for the dance.

"Now, now, students!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed. "You'll have plenty of time to discuss your plans later. But for now-"

Mr. Lancer was interrupted by a familiar sound that almost every student loves: the school bell. Everyone quickly stood up, packed their things and went straight out of the room. Danny, Tucker and Sam were left behind, waiting for the door to clear.

* * *

_**CAFETERIA**_  
_**12 noon**_

Danny and Tucker went into the cafeteria to have lunch. Sam was not able to join them; she has an experiment to conduct at the science lab.

"So, Danny. What's your plans for the dance?" Tucker asked his best friend.

"Hm. I don't know yet." Danny simply answered. "Before I make plans, I have to make sure I have a date."

"Why don't you ask Sam?" Tucker said. "She's your girlfriend. Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, I'm not sure if she wants to go to the dance. She hates it." Danny replied. "Besides, her mother might have bought her a 'dumb' dress again."

"Come on, Danny!" Tucker tried to intimidate his best friend. "I know you want to take Sam to the dance!" "Come on! There's nothing wrong in telling the truth!" Tucker teasingly sang, "DANNY and SAM, sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-"

"Oh, please!" Danny exclaimed. However, his feelings quickly overpowered his mind. And he wants his annoying friend to stop teasing him. Finally, Danny gave in. "Fine! I want to take Sam to the dance!" Danny yelled. "There, you happy?"

-I-S-S-I-N-G." Suddenly, Tucker stopped. "I knew it!" he said. "Well, good luck asking her out!" Pulling out a folder containing lots of papers, he added, "Meanwhile, I have these application forms and I'm giving them to every girl in the school!"

Since Tucker is the mayor of the City of Amity Park, almost every girl in the school wants to date him. "Say what, Tuck?" Danny asked.

"I can't decide on whom to date, so I will be searching for one!" Tucker answered, while a group of girls began walking towards the techno-geek. The meat-loving Tucker greeted then with a smile, his teeth sparkling, to which the girls screech. "All right, ladies! Make sure you submit the complete requirements before next Tuesday!" Tucker handed each girl his application forms. "Easy, ladies! There are plenty of these for everyone!"

"Uh, dude, you're creeping me out." Danny let out a disgusted expression. "Seriously? Applications?" He added.

"Oh, my God!" Tucker exclaimed. As quick as they could, the girls submitted their application forms, hoping to be selected by Tucker as his date for the School Prom. "It'll require an entire room to contain all of these applications!"

In an instant, an influx of school girls rushed towards Tucker, drowning him in a mound of papers. "Told ya, Tuck." Danny chuckled. "You should have dated your PDA!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_  
_**AT THE SCIENCE LAB**_

"I don't know, Val. Danny knows that I'm not going to the dance." Sam said to Valerie. They were both conducting an experiment for their latest project. "Besides, he must have already asked another girl."

Valerie tries to convince Sam to go to the school dance. "But what if he hasn't asked yet? What if he has plans to ask you to the dance? You're his girlfriend!" she said.

"I don't know, I'm so confused. Why have I ever hated this dance?" Sam groaned, wanting to toss the test tubes she was holding.

"Don't be upset, Sam! Try to ask Tucker if Danny had asked someone already! Then you can wait for him until he asks you!"

Sam sighed, still unsure whether she will go to the dance or not. Finally, Sam gave in. "Oh, fine. I'm gonna ask Tucker if Danny had asked someone else."

"That's the spirit!" Valerie exclaimed. "Now, can we move on to our experiment?"

* * *

_**THE MANSON RESIDENCE**_  
_**7pm**_

After arriving at their house, Sam quickly went into her room and opened her computer. "Come on! I hope Tucker is online." Opening the IM software, she found Tucker online. "Yes!"

* * *

_CONVERSATION_

_SAM MANSON ( TheGothGirl249) created the chat group_  
_SAM MANSON ( TheGothGirl249) has logged on_

Sam: TUCKER!

_TUCKER FOLEY ( LadiesMan184) joined the chat group_  
_TUCKER FOLEY ( LadiesMan184) has logged on_

Tucker: Hi, Sam! What's up?  
Sam: Where are you at?  
Tucker: I'm at the City Hall. You know, just signing some papers.  
Sam: Papers? Or application forms for the dance?  
Tucker: Yes- Wait. What? How did you kno… Oh, that does it, Danny! Violating the dude code again!  
Sam: Moving on, Tuck. I wanted to ask you something. But are you sure you're at the city hall now?  
Tucker: Yeah. What is it that you want to ask?  
Sam: Uhhh… Did Danny already ask someone to the dance?  
Tucker: Hmmm….. Not yet. Why?  
Sam: Ummm… nothing! I just want to know your plans for the dance.  
Tucker: Hehehehehehe! I know what you mean, Sam!  
Sam: What?  
Tucker: I'll be right back, okay! Don't go offline!  
Sam: TUCKER! DON'T DARE TELL DANNY!  
Sam: OR I'LL KILL YOU!  
Sam: Tucker?  
Sam: Tucker?  
Sam: TUCKER!

_TUCKER FOLEY ( LadiesMan184) went offline._

_END OF CONVERSATION_

* * *

Suddenly, Sam hears a knock on their door. "Hm. Who could it be?" Sam quickly rushed downstairs and opened the door, to be surprised by Tucker. "Oh. Hey, Tuck. Why you went here?"

"About that asking to the dance thing, Sam." Tucker said. "Danny totally wants to take you to the dance."

"Whoa! Really?" Sam was surprised. Her doubts about Danny finally came to an end. "He really wants to be with me at the prom!"

"Yes, Sam." Tucker confirmed. "So if I were you, I would come to the dance."

"Well, if he asks me, Tuck." Sam answered. "Danny hasn't asked me yet."

Giving Sam a pat on the shoulders, Tucker said, "Don't worry, Sam. Danny will ask you soon." Looking above the night sky, he added, "If he really wants you to be with him on a special night, he should-"

"Should what?" A familiar voice interrupted Tucker. Turning around, he and Sam found nothing. But in a few moments, the face and body of a well-known superhero appeared in front of them. It was no other than Danny, in his ghost form.

"Oh, Danny! I didn't know you were here!" Tucker exclaimed. Danny responded, "Oh, sorry if I interrupted your conversation."

"No worries, Danny." Tucker said. "Actually, Sam was just waiting for you to come!"

"WHAT?" Sam exclaimed. Tucker continued, "Yes, Danny. Sam wants to tell you something."

"WHAT!" Sam exclaimed again. "NO! TUCKER!"

"Well," Tucker smiled. "Would you look at the time! Gotta go home!" In an instant, Tucker disappeared from the streets.

"Umm…" Both of them slyly stammered at each other, giving one another the time to speak. Sam let Danny talk first. "You first, Danny."

"Danny cleared his throat, then began speaking. "Uhh, Sam. I know that you might not want to hear the words I am about to speak, but…" "But…"

Sam asked. "But what, Danny?" Danny wasn't able to speak; he was very nervous. Sam pleaded to know what Danny wants to tell her. "Please, Danny! Tell me anything! It's okay!"

Danny collected all his remaining courage and went silent for a few minutes. Finally, he cannot contain his emotions any longer.

**"Sam, would you be my date for the School Prom?"**

That is exactly what Sam was waiting for her boyfriend to tell her! She let out a relieved sigh. Sam finally spoke after a few moments of gazing onto her boyfriend, whose emerald eyes are waiting for a simple answer from the amethyst ones. "Yes, Danny! I would love to be with you!"

"Oh! THAT'S GREAT!" Danny carried Sam and hugged her; he couldn't control his happiness. "Oh, thank you, Sam! You have no idea what this means to me!" Danny tightened his sweet bond to the Goth Girl, spinning around to calm down his feelings.

"Well, I want to see you happy, Danny." Sam whispered to the Ghost Boy.

Suddenly, the clock chimes rang. "Oh, no! It's nine in the evening! Better get home quick!" Danny let go of Sam and kissed her in the cheek, before flying into the sky.

Sam screeched in joy as she closed the door and made her way to her bedroom. "YEEEEESSSS!" She screamed. "Sam? Is there something wrong?" Her mom screamed. "Nothing, mom!" Sam yelled.

Meanwhile, Danny arrived at his home. Upon opening the door, he saw his parents and Jazz standing by the door, looking angrily at him. Pointing at the clock hanging by the wall, Jack exclaimed, "Late again, young man."

"Oh, crap." Danny exclaimed. Suddenly, a flock of lovebirds pass above them, sending their poop dodge down into Danny's head, much to his disgust and anger.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! Lemme know your thoughts! REVIEW!**

**See you on the next chapter! Until then,**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	4. Intermission: The World in my Arms

**My first intermission. This story was taken from one of my other stories, "Time Travel."**

**NOTE: Intermission chapters are labelled, "Tales of Love and Adventure". :)**

**Well, enjoy the fluff! Lemme know your thoughts! Read, review and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**THE AMETHYST MASK**  
**A Danny Phantom Love Tale**

**By ItsTheNickster**

* * *

**_TALES of LOVE and ADVENTURE  
- The WORLD in my ARMS -_**

* * *

**_A Year after the Events of Phantom Planet_**

It was a cold, icy Saturday. Soft yet freezing winds blew onto the metropolis. Flakes of ice were falling from the sky. Everything outside is completely covered in a blanket of white snow.

It was only a matter of time when snow started falling, but the amount of snow that has covered the city was so high, even street plows are having a hard time clearing the roads.

Fireplaces in every household in the city were lit; lots of smoke bursting out of chimney stacks. People were playing indoor games to relieve them of their boredom. Some are drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies, while some are still asleep, very comfortable in their bed due to the cold weather.

* * *

Young Danny was at his room, wearing thick clothing and playing his favorite video games. Danny couldn't think of anything to do for this day; the chilling winds and the falling snowflakes were preventing him from enjoying the outside world. Now he has to wait for an indefinite amount of time.

Meanwhile, a Goth Girl is confined in her "dark world", reading gory stories and imagining herself as one of the titular characters. She, just like Danny, was trying to relieve herself of her boredom, brought by the unforeseen weather that brought the entire city chilling.

Danny, thinking that his girlfriend might need company, took the thickest jacket he had, transformed into Danny Phantom and flew outside. Although freezing winds blew onto him, his cryonic abilities abled him to resist the cold.

After arriving at the Mansons' Residence, Danny walked slowly at the balcony of the house. From the window, he could see his girlfriend, Sam. She was walking around her room and acted, as if she was the famous character from her story. Danny couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his love, very joyful despite the fierce weather.

"Man, she really is beautiful!" He whispered to himself, still watching Sam from the window. Danny knew at that point, that Sam is safe and happy, and does not need him anymore. So, he decided to leave and go back to Fenton Works. But as he was about to take off from the ground, the sweet voice of a Goth Girl stopped him.

"You're not leaving already, are you?"

Danny turned his back to see his girlfriend, his Goth Girl, his world, his everything. Sam was wearing her favorite purple jacket, much like the one she wore at the Antarctic. She also wore her black cap; she doesn't want her hair to get messed up.

"Uhhh… No, Sam. I was just looking at the snow!" The Ghost Boy denied Sam's question. However, because of Sam's trust in him, he gave in. "Fine, I went here to see if you are okay. But seeing you are happy, I believe my job is done." Smiling after admitting his true intentions of visiting his girlfriend, Danny turned back as his feet are about to detach from the ground, ready to fly away.

Again, the voice of Sam stopped him. "Wait, Danny!" Danny's feet suddenly touched the ground. "**I… I want you… I mean, need you… here… with me.**" Sam slyly said. "**Please?**" She added. Turning his face to Sam and smiling, Danny walked towards his girlfriend and gave her a tight, warm hug.

After all those years of friendship, their dream of being together is gradually growing. Sam felt Danny's ultimate love and protection for her as soon as their bodies met. Danny knew at that time as well, that the intimate feelings they had now was the result of the numerous adventures they had and challenges they have surpassed from the previous years.

Danny ran his hand along Sam's smooth hair, with his other arm still wrapped around her waist. "Oh, if only I can share my love for you to the world," Danny whispered to Sam, "I would do it."

Sam was speechless at the Ghost Boy's statements. After a few moments, she felt that her feet were not touching the ground anymore. Danny had flown her above the ice-blanketed city, passing through the Danny Phantom statue in front of the City Hall. "Danny, where are we going?" Sam asked. Danny simply answered, "Just trust me, Sam."

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, she asked, "Danny, aren't you tired of carrying me? Wanna take a break?"

Danny softly said to Sam, "How would I ever get tired, Sam? **I am carrying the world in my arms.** And I will do anything for this world, my world, to be happy."

Sam was deeply touched by the Ghost Boy's words. After flying a few more minutes, they have arrived at the place where their relationship started to grow: the great hill. It was on the exact same spot where Danny assured his girlfriend of their relationship, never going to give her up.

Danny and Sam were amazed by how the falling flakes of snow turned the hill into a magical place. "Wow! I haven't seen this hill covered in snow!" She exclaimed. "But why are we here, Danny?"

Turning his face to his girlfriend, Danny proudly exclaimed, "Isn't it I told you that I want to share my love for you to the world?", to which the Goth Girl responds with an "Mm-hmm".

Danny closed his eyes and went silent for a few moments, collecting all the love that he feels for Sam and bursting it out to the world in sweet words his girlfriend could understand. He then took one deep breath, trying to gain courage to do his act. In an instant, the yell of a Ghost Boy was heard throughout the metropolis.

* * *

**"I LOVE YOU, SAMANTHA MANSON!"**

* * *

His voice echoed through the ice-covered mountains, the white skies and the chilling city. His emotions were so intense, as if his other half is also trying to tell her something.

Sam couldn't help but cry, seeing his Ghost Boy do everything to prove his love for her. Sam threw herself on Danny, who in turn, tightened their tender hug. "I love you so much, my Goth Girl. I would do anything to prove my love for you. **You are my WORLD, Sam.**"

Sam's emotions became more intense as well, finally proving her desire to return the love her best friend had given and proven to her. "I love you too, my Ghost Boy." The couple slowly moved their faces closer and closer, until their lips pressed onto one another.

Despite the chilling winds and the falling flakes of ice, the couple was perfectly warm and comfortable in each other's arms. Their ultimate love for one another kept them safe and warm from the fierce weather.

They remained in their sweet kiss for about a minute, afterwards pulling out, but not wanting to let each other go from their warm hug. They slowly ascended above and flew back to Sam's house.


	5. Chapter 3: Shallow One

**Glad you enjoyed that fluff/cheesy intermission chapter. Now, here is Chapter 4!**

**Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**THE AMETHYST MASK**  
**A Danny Phantom Love Tale**

**By ItsTheNickster**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_  
_**SHALLOW ONE**_

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking along the corridor, discussing about what happened the last night.

"Don't tell me Danny… You slept with Sam last night!" Tucker said.

"WHAT? No! What made you say that? And why would I sleep with Sam together?" Danny yelled at Tucker, confused and angry at what his best friend just said. "I mean, we're not yet ready for… you know!"

"Yeah, Tuck." Sam pouted. "You are one perverted person. You need a therapist."

"Okay! I'm sorry, guys!" Tucker responded, somehow feeling the guilt for all those things he said. "I just can't help it, you know?"

Danny somehow felt that his friend does need some attention and help. He said, "Well, we can accept your apology, but if you promise to clean your perverted mind and to be a real mature guy."

"I promise that, friend!" Tucker exclaimed. The couple simply smiled. "Oh, gotta go, guys! See you later!" Tucker then quickly ran towards his classroom, so the couple was left in the hallways. "Danny?" Sam said. "Why don't you head first to the room? I'll just take care of some things."

"You sure about that?" Danny asked Sam, not wanting her get into any trouble. Sam responded, "Yeah, Danny. I'll be fine."

"Okay, see you in a minute!" Danny waved his hand to his girlfriend Sam as he ran along the hallways, disappearing after a few moments. As Sam turned around, she noticed a familiar face staring angrily at her. It was Paulina.

* * *

_Paulina is the leader of the Casper High Cheering Squad, and probably one of the most beautiful faces in the school. Almost every guy in the school wants to date her. _

_Paulina had a secret crush on the Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom, but had a sort-of-a 'hatred' for his human half, Danny Fenton. After the identity of the Phantom Kid has been uncovered, Paulina tried to date Danny. However, the ghost boy had already sealed his love and commitment to his bestfriend, Sam Manson._

_From time to time, Paulina attempted to break up the lovebirds, by setting off pranks and spreading rumors. However, because of the ultimate love and trust of Danny and Sam with each other, Paulina was unsuccessful in her plans._

* * *

Paulina despises Sam because Danny chose the Goth Girl over her. Finally over with her rage on the Goth Girl, Paulina confronted Sam.

"Hello there, Goth Freak!" Paulina exclaimed.

Sam frowned. "Uh, excuse me?"

"Yeah! You heard me, freak!" Paulina responded. "Even though I have no idea how, but I know that Danny asked you to the dance."

"Yeah, he did." Sam smirked, to which Paulina groans. "What do you care, anyway, shallow girl?"

Paulina groaned upon hearing the word "shallow", an insult used by the same Goth Girl to her two years ago. "Listen to me carefully, Goth Gal." Paulina looked Sam in the eye and threatened her. "You may be the Ghost Boy's girlfriend, but it doesn't mean that he should always be with you, just like in the dance. You've been with him almost every single day, and I think that's enough."

"WHAT?" Sam exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

Paulina yelled, "Danny will **NOT- TAKE- YOU- TO- THE- DANCE**! He will take me! Remember that!"

"What?! And what makes you think that he will let me go?" Sam asked.

"Because," Paulina groaned, "Here!" Paulina pulled out a photo from her bag, and shoved it to Sam. The photo showed Danny kneeled down in front of Paulina, asking her to the dance.

"Wow." Sam scowled. She then sarcastically commented, "What version of Photoshop did you use? 7.0? CS4? CS5?"

Having enough, Paulina slammed Sam into the lockers, her arms locked Sam's neck, making it hard for her to breathe. Paulina looked her evilly and said, "Listen. **Either I take him to the dance, or I WILL TAKE BOTH OF YOUR LIVES!**"

Sam was horrified at what Paulina just said to her: SHE ACTUALLY WANTS TO KILL HER and DANNY! Horror filled Sam's mind, her heart pumped faster. "Your choice, freak. You have until tomorrow afternoon to call him off."

Paulina let her arms off Sam, to which the Goth Girl drops on the floor and gasps hardly for oxygen. The horror never left her mind. Her 'almost-petrified' body was shivering. Her world seemed to stop, darkness filled the hallways. Sam's vision began darkening; she felt her body hit the floor. Before she passed out, she saw a boy running towards her. "**Sam!**" The voice echoed softly in her ears. "Sam! Wake up!".

Sam was able to speak softly. "Danny…" Suddenly, her consciousness quickly faded away.

* * *

_**A FEW MOMENTS AGO**_

"Sam Manson?" Mr. Lancer said. "Where is Ms. Sam Manson?"

"She should already be here ten minutes ago!" Danny whispered to himself. "If anything happens to her…" Very worried about his girlfriend, Danny stood up and asked Mr. Lancer, "Excuse me, Mr. Lancer! Please let me look for her!"

"Okay, Daniel. But make it fast." Mr. Lancer replied. "And make sure you are really going to search for Ms. Manson. If I caught you cutting class, that's detention for a week!"

Danny quickly ran outside the room and searched for every room in the school. As he walked towards the exit of the campus, she saw Sam, laying down the cold floor. "Sam!" Danny yelled as he rushed towards the Goth Girl's frail body. "Sam! Wake up!" The Goth Girl's skin was so cold, shivering from that horror she felt.

"**Danny…**" He heard his Goth Girl whisper his name, before she passed out.

"Who did this to you?" Danny exclaimed. However, Sam did not let out a response, even just a single blink of an eye. A very worried Danny carried Sam's body and brought her to the nurse's office. Meanwhile, Paulina was lurking behind the classroom windows. Filled with rage and eagerness, she whispered to herself, "Yes, Danny. That would be the last time you will be with that Goth Freak." Her eyes filled with evil, her mind eager to destroy the Goth Girl and conquer the Ghost Boy's heart for herself.

* * *

**Do you think Paulina is very evil? Do you really think she can commit such crime? Find out! xD**

**Lemme know your thoughts! REVIEW PLEASE! I'm now working on the next chapter! Until then,**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	6. Chapter 4: Alone

**Here we go. Chapter 4!**

**Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**THE AMETHYST MASK**  
**A Danny Phantom Love Tale**

**By ItsTheNickster**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_  
_**ALONE**_

* * *

"Catch me if you can!" A young girl runs around, the soft grass tickling her feet as she steps. "Oh, you're giving me an easy job!" The young boy chuckled, running around as well, pushing is feet again the ground as fast as he could, wanting to grab his girl and have fun.

"Aha! Got you!" The boy eventually managed to grab the girl's hand, pulling her into his body. Wanting revenge, the girl pushed him into the ground. However, the boy didn't let off his hands on his girl, so she was pulled into the soft grass as well.

The two of them chuckled together, their overwhelming happiness breezed the falling leaves from a tree, rustling and dancing around the couple. Their emerald and amethyst eyes gazed into each other, acting as portals of their love and passion.

"I love you." The young man whispered into his girl's ears. The girl affectionately cupped her hand on the boy's soft cheeks. "I love you, too." She whispered back. Their faces slowly moved close and closer. But as their lips were about to meet, Sam saw a terrifying figure above the sky.

The boy, who was above her body, suddenly faded, revealing a sky as dark as hell. The grass where she was laid disappeared as well, her body now rests in hard soil. A voice echoed around the garden.

"YOUR BOY… OR YOUR LIFE. You have until tomorrow."

Very horrified, the girl screamed, using all of her energy and breath to call for help. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The loud scream of a Goth Girl was heard across the Casper High campus. After her confrontation with Paulina, Sam has been asleep for almost four hours, her mind still haven't forgotten that horrific encounter.

Danny was at to the room where Sam was resting, waiting for her to awaken. "Are you okay?" He exclaimed, holding Sam's hands tightly. Sam was breathing very fast, her lungs gasping for air, her eyes staring at the bright light above her, and her body still shaking.

"What happened?" Danny asked his girlfriend. "Who did this to you?" Danny tightened his grip to the Goth Girl's shaking hands, hoping that it would calm down Sam.

"I… I… " Sam stammered, still trying to calm herself down.

"Yes, Yes, Sam?" Danny asked.

Finally, Sam managed to gain the courage to tell him. "Love, please listen to me."

"Come on, Sam! I know I would always listen to you." Danny was so worried about his girlfriend.

Sam finally spoke "I… I can't go to the dance with you."

At that point, Danny's heart shattered. "WHAT?" Danny exclaimed. "What do you mean? We have talked about it already, Sam!"

"Sorry, Danny." Sam sadly said. "I didn't mean to break your heart. I just want the both of us to be safe."

Paulina told Sam not to tell Danny or anyone about their encounter; one of their lives is at stake if he ever breaks her silence.

Feeling rejected, lonely and angered at the same time, Danny stormed off the room, not giving Sam a chance to explain. Crying, he quickly ran outside the school and made his way to the Great Hill.

* * *

_**AFTERWARDS**_

Sam, finally recovered from that encounter, walked with Tucker. "Say what?" The techno geek said.

"Listen to me very carefully. This is only between the two of us, my life is at danger."

"What?" Tucker was a little confused. "What are you talking about?"

Sam sighed before speaking. "Paulina threatened to kill me if I would not call off Danny in going to the dance."

Tucker was simply shocked. "IMPOSSIBLE!" He exclaimed. Tucker looked around to see if Paulina was not following them. "How could she do that?"

"I just can't take the horror, Tuck." Sam began crying, she didn't want to do this. But she thought of her and Danny's safety, so she was forced to do it. "And I can't let mine or Danny's life lose."

"Oh." Tucker simply looked at Sam and pouted. "So, what was his reaction?"

"He might be upset and angry, Tuck." Sam said. "He didn't give me time to explain, he just ran away."

Suddenly, Tucker's phone sounded off. He pulled it out and opened to find a new message. The text reads:

* * *

_32669-7426866  
Danny_

_Tuck. Meet you later. 7.30pm. Nasty Burger. Need to tell you something._

* * *

"What was that, Tuck?" Sam asked. "Oh, my mom wants me home now!" Tucker exclaimed.

"All right, Tuck! See you tomorrow!" Sam exclaimed, and started to run away. Tucker went first to his house and had a rest for a while before he meets Danny.

* * *

_**THE NASTY BURGER  
7.30pm**_

"What's up, Danny?" Tucker exclaimed as he pushed the glass doors at the Nasty Burger. "How long you've been here?"

"20 minutes. I need to tell you something, Tuck. Very important." Danny said.

"Okay! But first, I'm gonna buy something to eat!" Tucker proceeded to the counter, where she meets Valerie, one of Team Phantom's members. "Hiya, Tuck! What do you want to eat?"

"Hi, Val! I'll have two super-sized extra value meal!, please!" Tucker proudly exclaimed.

"You serious?" Valerie chuckled as she took the money Tucker handed her. "Or you just didn't eat lunch? You're gonna eat all of that?"

"NO!" Tucker answered. "One for me, one for Danny!"

"Danny?" Valerie responded. "Is he here?"

"Yeah?" Tucker sarcastically said, "For like, twenty minutes!"

"Well, I wasn't able to spot him. Probably using his ghost powers again." Valerie said. Handing him the food, she continued, "Here ya go, Tuck. Enjoy!"

"Thanks!" Tucker brought the food to where Danny was sitting. "Wow." Danny exclaimed. "That's a lot of food! Gonna eat all of that?"

"Nope." Tucker responded. After sitting down, he handed Danny some of the food and said, "One for you, Danny!"

"Wow, thanks!" Danny responded.

"So, what's up, Danny?" Tucker asked, while biting off his hamburger.

"Listen. Sam said she can't come to the dance with me."

Tucker expected the same thought. He just pretended that he knows nothing about what happened. "Oh. Really?"

"Yeah." Danny sadly responded. "I don't know why, but I heard her mention it's for our safety."

"Well, that's bad news." Tucker said while chewing his food. "So, what's your plans now?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. Maybe I'll just come to the prom myself, and dance any random girl I see."

"Oh. Then good luck with that." Tucker simply responded. The two of them continued enjoying their food.

* * *

**Enjoy, my friends! Lemme your thoughts! REVIEW! Until then,**

**~NICKSTER OUT!~**


	7. Chapter 5: Safe

**Well, my previous chapter wasn't so good. What do you think?**

**Anyway, here we go. This is Chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**THE AMETHYST MASK**  
**A Danny Phantom Love Tale**

**By ItsTheNickster**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_  
_**SAFE**_

* * *

_A Few Days Later_  
_The School Prom is the next day_

Sam and Danny didn't speak to each other since the time Sam accidentally hurt her boyfriend's heart. Everytime Sam comes across Danny, the Ghost Boy simply ignored her. This made Sam lonelier. Their relationship slowly loosened, and their only means of knowledge between each other is Tucker.

However, Danny didn't ultimately gave up Sam, and in his heart, he still believes that Sam loves him so much.

* * *

During a stormy night, Sam was walking along the streets of Amity Park, carrying a book she borrowed from the old bookshop where she always visits. However, it was already past nine in the evening, and the store was closed already when she arrived. So, Sam had to return to her home.

However, the fierce winds blew up Sam's raincoat, exposing her skin to the cold shivering air and raindrops as cold as the ice. Luckily, her book was protected by an airtight plastic container, to protect it from being soaked.

Although shivering, Sam went on walking along the streets. However, as she stepped into the water-soaked ground, the winds blew colder and colder air. The rain poured more as she shivered more.

Sam can no longer withstand the forceful power of the storm, her body weakened as she made another step. Sam's body finally gave up. She felt her body swing around before hitting the wet ground, her eyes starting to darken, and her mind speaking only of a single name… "Danny."

* * *

As the fierce storm continued to present its power to the city, a courageous young half-ghost superhero flew above the city. After Sam's parents became worried about their daughter, they called the ghost boy for help.

At first, Danny didn't felt like helping them; he still couldn't get over what happened a few days ago. But knowing that the person in danger was his best friend, the girl whom he had shared his adventures with, and the girl who supported him in his life as a half-ghost, he immediately transformed into Danny Phantom and flew outside.

After a few minutes of roaming along the streets of Amity Park, Danny found Sam, lying down the soaking ground. He quickly descended and run towards the Goth Girl. "Sam!" Danny exclaimed. He felt Sam's body, very cold. Raindrops continued to bounce off her and into the ground. The cold winds continued to blow into the streets.

Danny did care about Sam the whole time. But what Danny does not understand is Sam's decision. Why would Sam cancel their plans for the date? Why wouldn't she go to the dance?

"Not again, Sam! Please wake up!" Danny yelled. However, the Goth Girl did not let out even a single moan. Her bag was soaking wet. However, the book she was carrying remained dry.

Danny carried Sam into the air and made his way onto the Manson's Residence, where she meets Sam's parents. Pamela wrapped Sam in a towel and brought her up to her room. Jeremy thanked Danny for his help. Afterwards, the Ghost Boy made his way back to his room, where he could finally rest.

* * *

_The Day of the School Prom_  
_2 in the morning_

A few hours later, early in the morning, Sam woke up. "Huh? Where am I?" Sam moaned. She felt a paper clipped between her two fingers. Turning on her lamp, Sam unfolded the paper and read its message:

* * *

_Sam!_

_I found you at the street last evening. You were unconscious. Your body was so cold. Luckily, I found you after your parents called me._

_Sam, what is happening with you? Please, tell me! If you have any problems, you can always talk to me, Sam! Please, don't keep it to yourself if you can't do anything._

_I understand if you cannot go to the dance. But we're still a couple, okay? We're not breaking up just because you're not going with me. And I'm sorry if I had been a little snobby these past days. I just haven't gotten over my feelings._

_I will just go to the prom myself. I won't ask someone. I promise you that, Sam. No one will ever take over your place._

_I'm your boyfriend, Sam. I'm always here to protect you. No matter what happens, I will love you._

_-Danny_

* * *

This letter made Sam cry. "He still cares for me." She whispered to herself. After folding the paper and placing it on the table beside her, Sam took a photo frame with Danny's portrait and stared in it. "Thank you, Danny." Sam whispered. "I love you, too." Placing back the portrait on the table, she took out her cellphone and sent a text message to Danny. Her mind suddenly came to a realization.

Her emotions turned into courage. Her fears turned into determination. Standing up and walking towards the window, Sam grudgingly said, "I don't care about your stupid little threat, Paulina."

Clenching her fists while staring at the rainy scene in front of her, he added, "I am going to the dance with Danny, no matter what happens! I will not let some stupid girl take my Ghost Boy away from me!"

Thunder and lightning seemed to show support for the Goth Girl, flashes of electricity sparked above the sky, followed by the roar of thunder.

* * *

**Waaaaahhh! Is this chapter awful? Please let me know, so that I can make the next chapter awesome!**

**Anyway, that's all for now. Just wait for the next chapter, my friends! Until then,**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	8. Chapter 6: Sparkles Part 1

**CHAPTER 6 IS DIVIDED INTO THREE PARTS. Now here is Part 1 :)**

**Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**THE AMETHYST MASK**  
**A Danny Phantom Love Tale**

**By ItsTheNickster**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_  
_**SPARKLES**_

_**Part 1**_  
_**BUSY DAY**_

* * *

_THE DAY OF THE CASPER HIGH SCHOOL PROMENADE_

_The Fenton Works_  
_7.30am_

* * *

Danny was just waking up after a night of insomnia. He wasn't able to sleep very well the past evening, he kept thinking about Sam. Why did she back out?

Danny quickly jumped out of bed and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. He was alone in his house, his parents are on a Ghost Hunters Convention in NY, and Jazz went on a sleepover with her classmates and she will be home soon.

Suddenly, Danny heard a loud knock on the door. "Who is it?" Danny shouted. The voice of a 'shallow' girl responded. "It's Paulina here!"

Danny walked into the living room, opened the door and greeted Paulina. "Well, hi!" Danny said.

"Hello, too," said Paulina, in a sort-of sweet voice. "So, why are you here?" Danny asked.

"I heard about what happened with you and Sam." Paulina said in a 'sad' tone. Danny, however, had no idea that it was Paulina who plotted this scheme. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny said. "I have no idea why she backed off. Everything is already okay!" Pulling out his wallet and looking at a photo of him and Sam, he added, "But, although that's the case, it's okay for me. I understand and respect her decisions."

Paulina shrugged her shoulders. Believing this might be a perfect chance to finally steal him from the Goth freak, Paulina pushed the wallet away and said, "So, Danny." Paulina asked, "How about I be your date for the prom?" Paulina flowed her 'flawless' hands through his arms, seducing him to be able to convince the Ghost Boy.

However, this seductive act is no match for the Ghost Boy's feelings for the Goth Girl. He remembered his promise to Sam the other day: that he wouldn't take anyone to the dance, just himself. He then held Paulina's arms to stop her.

"I would love to, Paulina!" Paulina gleefully smiled, thinking that her plans are going to work. Just as she was about to jump in joy, Danny added, "But I think I'll just go to the dance with myself."

Paulina's eyes widened, her mind stopped and confused. "What? Why?" Danny picked up his wallet and glanced once again on Sam's beautiful face. "I kinda promised Sam that I would not ask someone."

"WHAT?" Paulina raged, hearing Sam's name, her nemesis, again. "I thought she called you off!"

"Yes, Paulina." Danny exclaimed. "She might have called me off from the dance, but she didn't dump me. I still love her."

Paulina tried not to ruin her plans. She tried to convince Danny that Sam never loved him. "But do you ever know if she still loves you?"

"Yes." Paulina's words are a no match for Danny's feelings. "Look at this. I just received this message this morning." Pulling out his phone from his pocket, Danny showed Paulina a text message from Sam, thanking him for saving her from the rain.

Paulina's wrath for the Goth Girl intensified, her plans failed to take Danny away from Sam. Outraged, Paulina stormed off the Fenton Works. Danny closed the door, wondering what Paulina tried to do. "Oh well, time to cook!"

Danny went into the kitchen and cooked breakfast for him. He then made some salad afterwards, with main ingredients being of green and purple color. He placed it in a box and drove it into the Manson Residence.

* * *

_THE MANSON RESIDENCE_  
_9am_

"Sammy-kins!" Pamela exclaimed. "Wake up, sweetie! It's already 9 in the morning!" Pamela slowly opened the curtains, which 'blinds' Sam. "Oh, and a package for you! I'll leave you for a while here, okay? But be right down in 30 minutes!"

Pamela went out of Sam's room and went down the living room. Sam slowly stood up and made her way into the door, where she took the box and opened it. Sam found a small strip paper on top of the lunch box. Sam took it and read:

* * *

_Be safe, Sam. I love you._

_-Danny_

* * *

Sam smiled, knowing that Danny really cares for her, even though their friendship got a little farther. Sam took the lunch box and opened it. "Wow!" Sam exclaimed. "My favorite!" As Sam was about to bite off a piece of lettuce, Pamela exclaimed, "Sam! Get down here now!" Sam quickly placed the leaf on her mouth and chewed it quickly. She placed the cover of the box and quickly went out of the room, carrying the salad.

* * *

_THE AMITY PARK CITY HALL_  
_10am_

Tucker Foley was at his office at the City Hall, still signing some papers – the applications for his date at the School Prom. He came across various girls, including Star, Valerie, Ashley, Marie and others. Paulina, however, did not participate in Tucker's 'game'; she was busy with her plans for Danny.

Glancing at his PDA, Tucker cuddled it, like a little child. "Oh, you know you're still my one!" Tucker rubbed his PDA on his cheeks, and placed it back on his desk after.

Tucker placed all some small papers onto a bowl, then picks up five of the potential dates for him. Suddenly, Danny arrived at the mayor's office. "Tuck, what are you doing?" He said.

"I'm already picking my potential dates!" Tucker exclaimed. Pulling out a piece of paper, Tucker exclaimed, "Yes! Star!"

"You really need a therapist, dude." Danny said.

"Next date is…" Tucker pulled another paper. As he was about to shout the name, Danny shouted. "Tucker!"

"WHAT? I'm in the middle of something!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Just this morning, Paulina came onto my house and asked if she wants to be my date." Danny said.

"Really?" Tucker responded. "Then why didn't you say yes? Sam's not coming, after all."

"Because," Danny opened his palm and said, "I promised Sam I won't take anyone to the dance."

"Oh well, I hope you have a great time later, Danny!" Tucker responded. "But for now, I have to pick my dates for the dance!"

Tucker read the name on the small piece of paper and exclaimed, "Yes! VALERIE!"

Danny was freaked out by his best friend. He then jokingly said, "Hey, Tuck! Your PDA's getting jealous!" Walking out the door, Danny laughed. He then hears Tucker's voice from the room. "ASHLEY!"

Danny sighed and said to himself, "Note to self. Find Tucker a therapist."

* * *

**I feel terrible! IS IT AWFUL AGAIN? Please tell me, I can do better next time!**

**And since it's Valentine's Day tomorrow, I will not be updating this story. Instead, I will write and post a Danny Phantom and Sam Valentine's Day Special! **

**Well, lemme know your thoughts! Until then, I greet you all a HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**Or, HAPPY AMETHYST OCEAN DAY! (Hahahahahaha! That's a nice one!)**

* * *

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	9. SPECIAL: The Best Morning of our Lives

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S… I mean… AMETHYST OCEAN DAY!**

**And to further express my love for Danny and Sam this day of love, here is a special chapter for my story!**

**And thanks to all who further read and review my stories! Hope you enjoy them!**

**NOTE: This chapter has a one-shot story version (posted on my profile.)**

**WELL, HAVE FUN AND FEEL THE LOVE THIS DAY OF THE HEARTS!**

* * *

**Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
** HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**THE AMETHYST MASK**  
** A Danny Phantom Love Tale**

**By ItsTheNickster**

* * *

_**The Valentine's Day Special**_  
_** THE BEST MORNING OF OUR LIVES**_

* * *

_A FEW MONTHS AFTER THE EVENTS OF PHANTOM PLANET_

It was a long, snowy night. Tiny flakes of ice began covering the city in a blanket of deep snow. Some people are still awake, eating or watching their favorite sitcoms, while some are already asleep, very comfortable in their beds.

Danny and Sam had been together since the day he saved the world, and they continue to cherish the moments.

Danny quickly jumped out his bed, transformed into Danny Phantom, took his jacket with him, and flew outside Fenton Works. "Hmmm. I wonder what Sam is doing right now." He said to himself.

Danny flew above the snow-covered streets, every flake of ice tried to weigh him down. But because of his strength, he was able to maintain his flight.

Danny finally arrived at the Manson's residence, descending at the balcony of the house, where he saw Sam, her girl, at her room. He fazed through the wall and into her room, invisible, to prevent Sam from seeing him.

Sam was opening the photo album Danny gave her a month ago for her birthday. While turning every page, Sam smiled, remembering the past adventures she had with her best friends, especially with the love of her life.

Danny smiled as well, seeing his girl happy, and remembering those challenges they surpassed. "Man, she really is beautiful!" Danny whispered to himself, before fazing. As Danny was about to take off, the sweet voice of a Goth Girl interrupted him.

"You're not leaving already, are you?"

Danny turned back and was surprised at the girl in front of him: Sam. "So, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just want to see your cute face!" Danny answered and complimented Sam at the same time.

"Oh, stop it you!" Sam blushed. "Well," Danny said, "I better go home now. You're safe and happy, and I think that's okay with me."

Smiling before turning his face, Danny lifted his body into the air. But before he could completely take off, Sam's voice stooped him again.

"Wait, Danny!" Sam softly said. "I want… I mean, need you here with me." Danny's feet slowly touched the ground. "Please?"

Danny turned his body and faced Sam, wearing the same old smile that used to make Sam smile as well. Sam ran towards him and threw her arms around her neck. Danny wrapped his arms around her waist, further tightening their tender hug.

Danny remembered the past adventures they had, particularly when they both fought for one another. Danny remembered resisting Freakshow's mind controls to be able to save Sam from falling off a train. Sam remembers her encounter with Danny as she was controlled by a plant.

As their bodies met, Sam felt Danny's ultimate love and protection for her. "You have no idea how you make me feel better, Danny." Sam whispered to Danny's ears. She then remembers her ultimate vow to the ghost boy:

_"And no matter how this thing ends, this whole ride we've been on together, I wouldn't change it for the world. Not one bit."_

Danny remembered something as well: the moment that he committed himself with his best friend:

_Sam, I couldn't have done any of this without you." _

_"And I don't care what's coming next. I just hope that…whatever it is…you're there to share it with me."_

* * *

After pulling out from their warm hug, Danny asked, "Sam, wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure!" Sam exclaimed. She went back into her room, wore her jacket, and went back outside. There, Danny carried her and they suddenly ascended into the air.

The couple flew past the Amity Park City Hall, where they saw the 50-foot tall statue of Danny Phantom, carrying the world in his hands. At that moment, Danny realized, that he was carrying his world as well, Sam.

They soon arrived at the hill across the city. This hill is a memorable place for the couple; this is where Sam admitted that she might not see her best friend anymore, now that he is famous. Rejecting her worries, Danny finally sealed their friendship by assuring her that he would always be by her side, and that they would share the great future ahead of them.

Descending from the air, Sam and Danny sat on the soft grass. Under their special tree, they talked about their past experiences.

"Remember the time that you almost became a ghost bride?" Danny asked.

"Of course!" Sam exclaimed. "I don't get it why that Aragon doesn't want the time to move forward. How about you? Remember the time that we arrived at the Far Frozen?"

"Yeah." Danny answered. "And they treat me like their master! I shall return there one time!"

"Oh, yeah, here we go again." Sam frowned.

"What? I miss being at the Ghost Zone!" Danny exclaimed. "The last time I went there is when I thanked them for helping me save the world."

They continued to chat, until both of them fell asleep. Her head rested on Danny's chest, and her hands held Danny's hands.

Waking up, Danny realized that he must leave Sam in order to start his plans for his girlfriend. As early as three in the morning, Danny went into the Ghost Zone to ask for help and assistance for his plans.

Danny managed to locate some of his former enemies, now allies. They had a short discussion about his plans and began preparing for it.

Unknown to the Ghost Boy, Sam had a surprise for him as well. After Danny left, Sam woke up and made her way back to her house. There, she began finalizing the plans for her surprise for the Ghost Boy.

* * *

After a few hours, Danny returned to the human world, where his ghost accomplices are ready to surprise his girlfriend. But once he arrived at the hill, he was shocked to see that Sam's gone. "Sam?" He screamed. He tried searching around the hill, but he didn't find her. "Oh, where could she be?"

Unknown to the ghosts, Sam was wondering around the city, looking for her boyfriend. She had made it to the hill before, and found that Danny was still not there. So she decided to look for him in the city.

As Sam passed through Danny's 50-foot tall statue, a mob of ghosts suddenly emerged from the alleys, circling around Sam. She tried to escape from their circular formation, but the energy surrounding the ghosts was too strong; she gets electrocuted everytime she tries to escape.

"Hahahaha!" Skulker laughed evilly. "I might have not caught the ghost boy, but at least I have something to hang in my wall!"

As Skulker carried her upwards, Sam screamed. "Let me go!" Skulker ignored her struggle and continued his way. "DANNY! HELP ME!" Sam yelled.

Suddenly, Danny Phantom arrives to save his girlfriend. "Sam!" Danny flew towards Skulker's path and yelled, "Let go of Sam! I'm the one you want!"

"Oh, if it isn't the LOVER WELP." Skulker chuckled. "Too bad this will be the last time she will see you!" Skulker evilly laughed while he held Sam in one hand and prepared to blast electricity into her.

"SKULKER! STOP!" Danny yelled, his voice echoing through the surrounding landscapes. Sam closed her eyes, afraid of anything the ghost hunter would do to her.

But as Skulker was about to electrocute Sam, he stopped, sighed and said, "I guess electrocuting you wouldn't do anything to the ghost child." In an instant, Skulker let go of Sam, sending her down at the fastest speeds, to which she screams very loud. "DANNY!"

"SAM!" Danny screamed, and focused his flying powers onto Sam's path, where he successfully managed to catch her. Sam slowly opened her eyes and said. "Wow, you saved me!"

"Anything I would do to protect you, Sam." Danny sweetly said to his girlfriend.

"Ah, young love." Skulker clapped his hands slowly. Then, he shouts, "A perfect theme for my wall!" Skulker prepared to blast another ghost rays onto the couple. But instead of pointing it towards Danny and Sam, Skuller blasted the ghost rays onto the sky, sending a bright light shining onto the city.

The sparkling lights seemed to form the words,

"I LOVE YOU, SAM MANSON!"

Sam was shocked. She couldn't believe that this is happening. After an almost attempt to her and Danny's life, this is what comforted her. This is something she didn't expect.

"Wow, Danny! This is beautiful!" Danny slowly descended into the top of the statue, both of them still looking up the sky and watched the sparkling lights twinkle Danny's special surprise. Sam grabbed him again and have her a very tight hug. "Thank you very much! Danny! I love you too!" Danny tightened their hug to calm Sam of her feelings. She began pouring tears of joy, a sign of her appreciation and love for Danny.

The ghosts went out for a while, giving the couple some privacy.

After Sam had calmed down, Danny pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Sam was surprised by Danny's small gift for her, a golden necklace with the "DP" emblem on it. Sam quickly pulled Danny, sealing their love by the touch of their lips.

Sam felt that her feet aren't touching the ground anymore. So she opened her eyes, and discovered that they were flying above the city. They soon arrive at the hill, where they stayed a while ago. Their lips are still in contact with each other, their mouths acted as portals of emotions and feelings.

But they had to pull out from their sweet moment, because of a certain element labeled as "oxygen". Danny and Sam gazed into each other, his emerald eyes reflected on the Goth Girl's amethyst ones. Danny wiped Sam's tears from her cheeks.

* * *

Sam almost forgot her surprise for Danny. "Oh my! I have to call Tucker!" Sam pulled out her phone and sent a short message to Tucker, who was at the city park with Valerie at that time.

Suddenly, all the lights on the city went off. Danny thought that this might be a power failure, so he decided to go to the power plant. However, Sam stopped him.

All of a sudden, skyscrapers across the city began flashing lights, forming large letters that read as:

"I LOVE YOU, DANNY PHANTOM!"

Danny was surprised as well. Little did he know that Sam was also planning something for him for this special day. And little did he also knew that Sam would be able to pull something like this.

"Wow, Sam!" Danny chuckled. "Thank you!" He grabbed Sam and they both hug… again.

The early morning of the 14th of February, the city of Amity Park was astonished by the couple, where they shared their love for one another on this special day.

Danny's emotions reached its peak. He slowly leaned onto Sam and gave her Goth Girl another kiss. This one's shorter than Sam's, but the amount of feelings and emotions flowing through them was so intense, they didn't care about the world, just the two of them.

Danny knew at this point, that the past adventures he had with Sam brought them to where their friendship is now. Sam also realized, that the worries and doubts they had about the future of their friendship will finally cease.

After pulling out, they once again gazed onto each other. Glowing emerald eyes shined onto the vibrant amethyst ones. "I love you, Sam." Danny said to Sam.

"I love you too, Danny." Sam said to her boyfriend.

After that, they went to the place where the ghosts were staying. "Wee-hee! Welcome the lovebirds!" Skulker exclaimed. All the other ghosts cheered and applauded. Some of the ghosts present were Ember, Spectra, Kitty, Johnny, Desiree and Box Ghost.

"Thanks, guys!" Danny said to the ghosts. "I don't know how I'm gonna make it up to you"

"Well," Box Ghost said, "you can start with a…"

Everyone else exclaimed, "GHOST FIGHT!" Everyone began chasing Danny, but the Ghost Boy isn't ready yet. "Guys, maybe next time." Turning his head to Sam, he added, "I wanna spend this day with my love."

The two cuddled as the ghosts watched, then they bid goodbye to the lovebirds. "Tomorrow, welp. We'll meet again." Skulker chuckled as he and the other ghosts made their way back into the Ghost Zone via a portal.

* * *

Danny and Sam flew above the city once again, their emotions calmed down, but the amount of love passing through both of them was so powerful, and nothing can ever damage their friendship.

Danny flew Sam back to her mansion, where Danny kisses Sam one last time. Just as Danny was about to take off, he was interrupted by her. "Wanna stay with me this morning?"

Danny turned around and simply said, "Well, I would love to." He then transformed back into his human form and made their way onto Sam's room.

As they laid down Sam's bed, they remembered the dream they had. Because of their caring for each other, all those memories, all those adventures, were immortalized in their dreams. Their subconscious made them realize of their feelings for one another.

As Sam wrapped her hands on Danny's chest and rested her head on his shoulder, she felt Danny's ultimate love and protection for her. As soon as he felt Sam beside him, Danny also felt her caring and trust for him. There was nothing serious, just simple love. All of these happened at the most special day of their lives: THE DAY OF LOVE.

THE END!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this Valentine's Day special! Once again,**

**HAPPY AMETHYST OCEAN DAY!**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT

**AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT**  
**15 February 2013**

* * *

Hello, loyal readers and fellow writers! NICKSTER HERE!

**The next chapter of this story will be posted… maybe after three (3) or four (4) days. This is because:**

* * *

**FIRST:** I reformatted my laptop and installed the new Windows 8 Operating System. So it would take a while to restore all my files back. Plus, I need to reinstall Microsoft Office, that's where I usually write my drafts.

**SECOND:** I'm performing a** MASSIVE… Yes, a MASSIVE** Network Maintenance on our home. I will be updating and repairing our two wireless routers to improve the Wi-Fi reception at our home. And I'm thinking of converting my old desktop into a home server so that we could have a centralized user account and data storage system.

**THIRD:** My school has begun! Actually, it's already 2 weeks since our first day of classes. So, this has something to do with my second reason. I'm studying INFORMATION TECHNOLOGY NETWORKING!

* * *

**But this doesn't mean this love tale will end!** My schedule at school is only Mondays and Thursdays, so I would be able to shift my operations to writing my story.

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT!** By reading and reviewing, it truly inspires me! Until then,

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**

Again, the next chapter will be in three to four days! :)


	11. Chapter 6: Sparkles Part 2

**Hello, readers! I'm back after a week of technology-related stuff! Windows 8 is installed, MS Office is installed, files are restored, and I'm back on track with my stories! Home network is expanded, WiFi reception is improved, and home server's being established!**

**And one more thing, I am the proponent of a project entitled "The Danny Phantom Directory", a Tumblr blog dedicated to collecting all Danny Phantom Blogs and listing them on the directory. If you have a blog and want to place it on the directory, please visit ( dannyphantomdirectory. tumblr. com )!**

* * *

**MOVING ON, HERE WE GO! Part 2 of Chapter 6.**

**Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**THE AMETHYST MASK**  
**A Danny Phantom Love Tale**

**By ItsTheNickster**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_  
_**SPARKLES**_

_**Part 2**_  
_**VENGEFUL AFTERNOON**_

* * *

_PAULINA's HOME_  
_2pm_

After Paulina's plans failed to convince Danny to take her to the Dance, an enraged Paulina arrives at her home. "Argh! Why didn't it work?" She yelled to herself.

She went inside her room, and stares at a picture of Sam, pinned to a dart board. "I won't simply give up, Goth freak." Paulina exclaimed. "Remember me, the woman who conquered the Ghost Kid's heart!" Picking up some darts, Paulina hit Sam's photo, laughing while she throws them.

Opening her closet, she stares at the beautiful dress she is to wear in a few hours. "Well, even though Danny didn't want me to be his date, I still have a chance later." Glancing at a photo of Danny Phantom in her closet door, she added, "And soon, once I have Danny by my side, Danny and Sam's relationship will suddenly fade, and I can finally have the Ghost Boy for myself!" Paulina laughed as she was thinking for her next plans.

* * *

_THE MANSON RESIDENCE_  
_2pm_

"Sammy!" Pamela, Sam's mom, called her. "Sweetie! Phone call for you!" Sam quickly stood up from her study table and made her way downstairs. She picked the phone, and was surprised by the voice of a Ghost Boy she heard. "Sam!"

"Danny?" Sam softly said. "How are you?"

"I'm very fine, Sam. Thanks." Danny responded. "How about you? You okay now?"

"Oh, I'm okay now, Danny." Sam remembered Danny's letter to her when she passed out from the storm. "Thank you very much, Danny, for saving me."

"Oh, I just want you to be safe, Sam." Danny said. "You have no idea what would happen to me if something bad happens to you."

"Awww!" Sam was touched by how the Ghost Boy was willing to protect his Goth Girl. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Me, too. I'm so happy to have you by my side, Sam." Danny responded. "So, what are your plans for later?"

"Uhhh… nothing. Just at my house, watching movies." Sam said. Although Sam said this to Danny, she was actually planning to go to the dance! After her encounter with the storm and Danny, her fear turned into courage. Despite Paulina's death threats, Sam is determined to go to the dance, and make Danny happy.

"Well, just have fun, my love!" Danny said.

"You too, Danny. Have fun at the dance!" Sam responded. Both of them hang their phones up.

Sam went back into her room and opened her closet, staring at the purple and black gown she bought for the dance. "Yes, Danny. I won't let Paulina break our love. I promise that!" She said to herself. Suddenly, flashbacks entered her mind.

_"WHAT?" Sam exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"_

_Paulina yelled, "Danny will NOT- TAKE- YOU- TO- THE- DANCE! He will take me! Remember that!"_

_Having enough, Paulina slammed Sam into the lockers, her arms locked Sam's neck, making it hard for her to breathe. Paulina looked her evilly and said, "Listen. Either I take him, or I TAKE YOUR LIFE!"_

_Sam was horrified at what Paulina just said to her: SHE ACTUALLY WANTS TO KILL HER! Horror filled Sam's mind, her heart pumped faster. "Your choice, freak. You have until tomorrow afternoon to call him off."_

However, because of her love and inspiration for Danny, she was not horrified by these flashbacks. She simply groaned whenever the name "Paulina" enters her mind.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**SORRY IF IT'S VERY VERY VERY SHORT, THE NEXT PART WILL BE LONG ONE!**

**Announcement: Next Update will be in THREE DAYS. I need to work on the home server and my Danny Phantom Directory Project ( ****dannyphantomdirectory. tumblr. com** ).

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	12. Chapter 6: Sparkles Part 3

**Sorry if I'm very very late, our home server had some issues with the centralized data storage system. So, all my files and my family's files are not available for about two days. But thank goodness, it's over, and I can get to my story!**

**Well, here we go. Part 3 of Chapter 6. I dunno how many parts this chapter will have, so I'll just keep it going.**

**Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**THE AMETHYST MASK**  
**A Danny Phantom Love Tale**

**By ItsTheNickster**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_  
_**SPARKLES**_

_**Part 3**_  
_**A CLOSE ONE**_

* * *

_FENTON WORKS_

"You sure about this, dude?" Tucker asked Danny over the phone. "I mean, you haven't asked someone to dance with you."

"Yes, I'm sure, Tuck. I promised myself and Sam." Danny answered. He kept his promise to his girlfriend: to go to the dance by himself and not ask someone else to be with him.

"Okay then, see you later!" Tucker ended the call, and then Danny went upstairs to his room to get ready. After taking a shower and putting his best clothes on, he found a small note on his desk. He quickly took the paper and unfolded it, to find the text:

_Danny,_

_You're gonna have a great time tonight. Just trust me. Even though you know that I'm not going, I hope this wonderful evening will be the most memorable you're gonna have._

_Love,_  
_Sam_

After reading the letter, Danny simply smiled, knowing that Sam will still be by his side no matter what happens. Folding the paper and placing it on his pocket, Danny went downstairs to the living room, where he was surprised by his sister. "Wow, you look gorgeous, Danny!" Jazz was in the living room, waiting for her brother. Jazz was also attending the dance; she was wearing a blue gown.

"Thanks, Jazz." Danny simply said "You look beautiful as well!".

Jazz slightly blushed. "Oh, you! Thanks!" "Well, come on! Let's go!" Jazz and Danny boarded their car and made their way into the school. "Oh, and Tucker's going with us!"

"Okay, we'll head to their home and fetch him!" Jazz said.

Danny, at this point, had no idea that his girlfriend has plans to attend the school prom, despite Paulina's warnings and threats.

* * *

_AT THE MANSON RESIDENCE_

Sam was preparing for the School Prom as well. She woke up at exactly 3 in the afternoon and secretly prepared for the dance. Sam had Valerie help her with the hair and makeup, taking turns one after another.

After they had both prepared and dressed, Valerie asked Sam. "Are you sure you want to do this, Sam?" Valerie was so worried about her friend, from the threats that she had been receiving. "I mean, what if Paulina sees you?"

Sam bravely accepted the risks and said, "Yes, Valerie. And if ever she sees me, I don't care. I will not let some shallow girl ruin this wonderful night! I will not let her take Danny away from me!"

Val was astonished by Sam's determination and courage, and her will to protect her boyfriend. "Whoa." Valerie smiled. "Now that's the Goth Freak that's gonna face Paulina!"

"Oh, yeah!" Sam yelled. "So, shall we go?"

"Sure! After you, Sam." Both of them went outside and entered their cars.

* * *

As Valerie was about to start the engines, they spotted Danny and Jazz, with Tucker on their way to school.

"Quick! Hide me!" Sam exclaimed. "Why? What's the problem?" Valerie asked. "Danny has no idea that I'm going to the dance! I must hide, now!"

As Danny and Tucker were drawing near to them, Sam quickly went behind the driver's seat and turned off the car lights.

"Hey, Val! You ready?" Tucker asked. "As ready as I'll ever be!" Valerie responded.

"All right! See you later!" Valerie quickly floored the accelerator and the car breezed in, leaving a trail of smoke, which caused Danny and Tucker to cough and cover their noses.

"Whoa. They must be in a hurry." Tucker said. Danny said, "And it seems like I spotted a shimmering stone-like thing at the back of Val's car?" Unknown to the two, Sam was at the back of the car. However, her earrings are a little exposed to a light source, causing them to shimmer.

Tucker shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Must be her earrings."

"Well, let's just go." Danny, Jazz and Tucker continued their way to the school.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Well, you might be wondering why Jazz is still attending the prom, now that's she's in college. Let's just say that because she was the top scorer in the CAT and the class valedictorian, she was invited by Mr. Lancer to attend!**

**Next update in two to three days... again!**

**NICKSTER OUT!**


	13. Chapter 6: Sparkles Part 4

**I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY, it took more than 3 days to upload this! You see, our home server had a problem, and it took me two days to determine the problem: There is a glitch in our server that prevents my files from synchronizing with my domain account. Anyway, I've figured out the problem, and I fixed it! Now, I can access my files again and I can continue my story!**

**Plus, I'm monitoring the DP Directory on Tumblr, so it really used some time.**

**HERE WE GO! Part 4 of Chapter 6.**

**Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**THE AMETHYST MASK**

**_Chapter 6_**: _**SPARKLES  
Part 4: SPARKLING NIGHT**_

* * *

The loud boom of music echoed throughout the surrounding streets. At last, the most anticipated event of the year for students has arrived.

Students began arriving in front of Casper High, meeting their friends and showcasing their beauty. Every boy in the school has someone to dance with, **well, except for one**.

Sam and Valerie finally arrived at the school. They all put their masks as part of the masquerade-themed prom. Sam looked around to see if Paulina was there. Seeing that she is not around and she is safe to go, they went inside the gym.

A few minutes later, Jazz, Danny and Tucker arrived. They both made their way into the gym, where they met Valerie. "Hey Val!" Tucker gave an "in-love" stare to her, to which she responds. "Stop it, Tuck!"

"What?" Tucker asked. "I'm just staring at you!" Valerie said, "Yeah, I can see that. But enough of the staring! Let's go dance!" Valerie quickly grabbed Tucker's hand and said to Jazz and Danny, "Well, I'll leave you siblings there. Have fun!" Tucker gave out a loud shout. "Bye, Danny! Bye, Jazz! Ow! My arm!"

Suddenly, Dash approached the two. Looking at the ghost boy, Dash asked, "Fenton, mind if I dance with your sister?" Dash jokingly stared at Danny, wanting to see the look on his face.

Danny simply replied, "Sure, Dash." Before Dash could hold Jazz's hand, Danny's eyes glowed green. "Don't ever hurt her, Dash. I know that she's your girlfriend, but I'm still her brother and I will protect her no matter what."

An intimidated Dash gulps and nervously said, "Okay, okay! I promise!"

"Good!" Danny calmed down and his eyes changed back to ocean blue. "She's yours," he added. Dash took Jazz's hand and they walked towards their table.

A short program was held that lasted for an hour and a half. Everyone watched the large slide show in front of them, and they all ate a sumptuous dinner.

Soon, the soft sound of romantic love songs filled the gym. Every boy in the school stood up, offered their hands, and began dancing with their dates and other girls. Some couples, after dancing for a while, sat down the chairs and talked about themselves.

Paulina was trying to find Danny, but she couldn't spot the Ghost Boy. "I knew I should have voted for a blackout themed dance! Why do we have to wear these stupid masks? Now I can't find Danny!" She said to herself.

* * *

Hours have passed. Danny was still standing alone in a corner, thinking that if Sam was there, he would be dancing and chatting with her all night. Suddenly, the sweet voice of a girl caught his attention. "Hello." Danny greeted back. "Um… hello."

The girl was wearing a purple gown, light violet shoes, and a golden necklace with a sapphire gem pendant. Her mask consisted of lots of amethyst gemstones, sparkling everytime light strikes them.

Danny had no idea – ever – that the girl she was talking to was Sam! Luckily for the Goth Girl, Danny didn't recognize her voice.

Danny suddenly felt something. His heart beat faster. He felt that there is something special about the girl.

Danny asked the girl, "May I have this dance?" The girl didn't respond, she simply bowed her head and gave her hand to Danny.

As they made their way to the dance floor, Danny and the girl gazed into each other. Danny was so eager to know the face behind the mask. As they began dancing, Danny felt something that he couldn't explain. His heart pumped faster, his world stopped. It's like his feelings were so intense, he can't let go of the girl.

They danced and danced, not letting out a single word out of their mouths.. After a few moments, Danny asked, "So, I would be happy to know more about you. Can you tell me something about yourself?"

* * *

As the girl was about to speak, Valerie and Tucker went on to interrupt them. "Excuse me, mind if I have little talk with Danny?" Valerie told Tucker about Sam's plans, however, she made him promise not to tell Danny and assist her in her plans.

"So, what's up?" Danny asked. Tucker began, "So, it's like this-"

Meanwhile, Valerie and Sam went to the bathroom to talk. "So, how's it going?" Valerie asked.

"It's Danny! Yes!" Sam screeched. "I've finally danced with him!"

"That's great," Valerie said, "but I think you have to go now, Sam."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Sam asked.

Valerie said, "I just overheard from Star that Paulina is trying to look for signs of your presence in here."

"What?" Sam was angered.

"Yes, Sam. She already interrogated me, but I didn't let out a single word about you dancing with Danny. She's trying to find you, Sam! You need to leave! Now!"

"Okay! But how am I going to get home?"

"Come on, Sam." Valerie pulled Sam's hands. "I'll help you escape Paulina and go home."

It was already eleven in the evening. The city tower at Amity Park began tolling. However, the program is yet to end at twelve, so everyone just ignored the loud chimes.

Valerie and Sam quickly went out of the bathroom and rushed outside. Meanwhile, Danny was still talking with Tucker. "So, that's great Tuck, but can I have my alone time with the gir-"

Danny saw Sam running outside the gym. "Hey, wait!" Danny shouted. "I want to know more about you!"

Danny ran and tried to follow Sam, but she was too fast for him. "Wait!"

Sam and Valerie managed to get in their car before Danny catches them. As the loud bell tolled its eleventh chime, the car disappeared from the streets.

Danny arrived at the parking lot, panting. "Wait!"

Suddenly, Danny sees something shining in front of him. He picked it up, to discover that it was the mask of the girl that he danced with. He slowly picks it up and glances at the sparkling gems. "Hmm… Who could she be?" He wondered. "I should have known her name!"

Tucker went running outside to call Danny. "Hey, man! Where you been?"

Still staring at the mask, Danny said, "Hm. I have to know who she is. Come on, Tuck. We have a plan for tomorrow." Danny and Tucker made their way back inside.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE_**

"I tell you, Star," Paulina exclaimed, "I can feel it! That Goth freak is here!"

"I thought you already threatened her! And I thought those two broke up!" Star said.

"No, Star. Goth freak just cancelled her plans for the dance. Those two lovebirds didn't break up." Pausing for a moment, Paulina added, "YET. They will soon."

Paulina pulled Star and made their way into the dance floor.

* * *

**Ah, yes. Here comes the Cinderella twist: ELEVEN PM, not TWELVE MN.**

**Anyways, lemme know your thoughts! **

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	14. Chapter 7: Answers Please!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey, guys! I'm back! No more tech-related problems! Story can now be updated within 2-3 days!**

**So far, this has been my most reviewed story! Thanks to all who are reviewing, may the Ghost of Love help you in your emotional problems and **

**And one more thing, I'm planning a sequel for my Amnesia story. But I'll get to that as soon as I'm done with this and my other stories.  
HERE WE GO! Chapter 7! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**THE AMETHYST MASK**

_**Chapter 7**_  
_**Answers Please!**_

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Danny arrived at Casper High, his eyes were very red. He had a long, sleepless night; he kept thinking about his encounter with the mysterious girl in the prom. For the entire night and early morning, he kept staring at the amethyst mask that the girl left before she disappeared.

Going straight to his locker, he sneakily placed the mask inside. After closing the locker, the door revealed Sam.

"Oh, hello Sam." Danny greeted softly. "So, how'd your movie marathon go?"

"Not the same, Danny." Sam sadly answered. "It's very boring if you and Tucker aren't around."

"Me too, Sam." Danny held Sam's arms and said, "I just kept thinking about you last night. I just didn't feel very alive during the dance. I really can't be happy without you, Sam."

Sam pulled her boyfriend towards her and rested her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, they were interrupted by the loud screeching of a tech-loving mayor.

"Guys!" Tucker shouted as he ran towards Danny and Sam. When he saw the couple in their sweet moment, he exclaimed, "Oh my God. Get a room, you two!"

"What?" Danny and Sam exclaimed in unison. "We were doing nothing!"

"Well, I just saw you cuddling each other. HELLO? We're in the hallway!" Tucker said.

"Hmph. Fine." Sam frowned, then sarcastically said, "Come on, Danny! Let's go 'get' to the room!"

But as Sam was about to leave and pull Danny's arm, he stopped. "Uh, Sam. Mind if you go to the classroom first. I'll be there in a moment."

"Why?" Sam asked. Danny answered, "I'm gonna have a talk with Principal Ishiyama. Something important."

"Oh well." Sam answered. "See you later, Danny!" Sam waved her hands, smiling, as she disappeared from the hallways.

"Dude, is there something wrong with you two?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, nothing." Danny answered. Opening his locker, he took out the amethyst mask he found last night.

"Wow, Danny." Tucker was astonished by the beauty of the mask, its gems shining at the strike of the bright light. "That's one beautiful mask! Who could ever own it?"

"I have no idea, Tuck." Danny answered. Looking towards the hallways, he added, "But soon, I'm gonna find out. Come on!"

Danny and Tucker made their way to Principal Ishiyama's office. Upon entering the office, they were greeted. "Hello, students. How can I help you?"

"Principal, ma'am, we would like to use the public address video system, please." Danny said.

"And for what purpose it might be?" Ms. Ishiyama asked.

Pulling out the mask from his bag, the gems sparkled and reflected upon Danny's ocean blue eyes. He answered, "I want to know the truth."

"Hmm. Very well." Pointing at a small door, Ms Ishiyama said, "You may enter the room and use the PA Video system."

"Oh, thank you!" Danny quickly entered the small room and activated the Public Address System, ready to express his intentions.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE**_  
_**At the Computer Laboratory**_

Sam was sitting at her desk, beside Valerie. All the other students are already inside, except Danny and Tucker. "Ugh, where could those guys be?" She asked herself.

At the corner of the room, lurking at the shadows is the girl who tried to take her love away. It was Paulina, staring vengefully on the Goth Girl. Her plans might not have work, but she is bound and determined to end Sam and Danny's relationship once and for all.

As the bell rang, Mr. Lancer entered the room. He started his class with a roll call.

"GRAY?" Valerie answered, "Present!"

"MANSON?" Sam sadly answered, "Pre-sent."

"SANCHEZ?" Paulina gleefully responded, "Present, Mr. Lancer!"

"BAXTER?" Dash stood up, placed his fist on his chest, and proclaimed, "PRESENT, SIR!" He then took his seat.

"FENTON?" No one responded. "FENTON! Hmm. Late again, or-"

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a soft tune coming from the speakers installed on the room. The hallways were filled with this tune as well.

The voice of a popular ghost kid caught the attention of every student in the school. As for the computer monitors and the LCD monitors installed around the campus, the face of a well-known Ghost Kid named Danny Fenton

_"Hello, students – especially Girls!" _Winking his eye after,_ "– of Casper High! I have an important announcement to say."_

Sam was surprised. Danny left her for a while to announce something on the students. "Oh, what is he up to now?"

Everywhere at Casper High, students are looking at the large screens above them, wanting to know what the Ghost Boy has to say.

_"Last night, I had a very great experience at the dance. But before the event ended, something prompted me to do this. You see, I stumbled upon a very beautiful mask while I was at the dance."_

Danny pulled out the purple mask from his bag and placed it in front of the cameras so that everyone would see it. Sam was shocked. She said in her mind, "Oh, no! Danny must have found my mask after I dropped it!"

Danny continued, _"I need to find that person who owns the mask. Whoever is the owner, you're gonna have the time of your life!"_

Every girl in the school screeched, thinking that this is the moment to date – or spend some time – with the superhero also known as Danny Phantom. Star was the first one to shout, "OMG! I have to go to him and tell him that I own it! Even if I don't!"

Her loud scream was interrupted. _"But, you must prove to me that you own the mask. Tell me everything you know about this mask, and that's the only thing I want to know from you. Thank you very much!"_

The speakers went off. Sam's world seemed to stop. She cannot believe that he would actually do that! Sam became angry at that time; because Danny would really search for the girl that gave him the best night he had, knowing that his girlfriend might be angered. However, thinking that it was her who actually owned the mask and danced with him, she tried her best to be silent about it.

After a few minutes, Danny and Tucker entered the room. Upon seeing the ghost kid, every girl in the room stood up and screeched, including Paulina and Star. Sam and Valerie simply looked onto each other and just shrugged their shoulders. As the girls were about to run towards Danny, who was then slowly backing off, the school bell rang. More girls went out of their classrooms, and upon seeing Danny, screeched as well.

"What the-!" Danny screamed. "I knew I should have just posted announcements on the bulletin boaaaarrrrddddd!"A frightened and screaming Danny began running as fast as he could, to avoid the girls, and made his way home.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Just to let you know, I just knew Paulina's surname today! SANCHEZ!**

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! UNTIL THEN, **

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	15. Chapter 8: A Shallow Strike

**Hello! I just want to tell you, that my AMNESIA STORY WILL HAVE ITS SEQUEL! A new quest for Danny Phantom and Sam Manson will begin! I WILL COMMENCE POSTING THE SEQUEL TOMORROW! I will keep the story title secret; I will not spoil the surprise!**

**Anyway, back to business. I'm still studying IT Networking, so I might just be updating this story in 3 to 4 days. And maybe same as with the sequel of my Amnesia story.**

**AND HERE WE GO! Chapter 8! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**THE AMETHYST MASK**

_**Chapter 8**_  
_**A Shallow Strike**_

* * *

Danny was in his room, sitting on his desk, staring at the beautiful mask that he found at the dance.

WHO COULD SHE BE? I SHOULD HAVE ASKED HER NAME!

THIS IS A PURPLE MASK. Suddenly, he realized something. COULD IT BE? IS IT POSSIBLE?

Looking at a portrait of him and his girlfriend, one name went out of his mouth.

"SAM?"

But seeing how things turned out before the dance, he ignored the possibility of his girlfriend being the one who captured his attention.

He placed the mask back in his bag and lay down in his bed to sleep.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Every girl in Casper High is looking for Danny, who are very eager to have a chance to date the Ghost boy.

"Oh, you know what I'm gonna do?" One of the girls exclaimed to her friends. "Once Danny Fenton enters that door…" Pointing at the entrance, she adds, "I'm gonna cling onto his strong muscly arms!" All the girls then screeched.

Meanwhile, the meat-loving girl-obsessed techno-geek approaches the girls. "Excuse me, ladies! Want to know when Danny will arrive?"

"YES! YES!" The girls screeched as loud as they could.

"Okay… but if you all agree to have a date with me!" Tucker said.

In a flash, Tucker shouted, "OW!" His face turned red, thanks to the girls slapping their bags onto his face. He then hears a laughing voice behind him. "That's what you get from using that Foley body spray!" Suddenly, Danny appears out of nowhere.

Suddenly, all girls stopped walking in the hallway. One of them shouts, "HEY! IT'S DANNY FENTON!" All the girls began running towards him. Danny tried to run as fast as he could, but the girls were fast approaching. So, he went invisible and made his way onto the computer laboratory. There, he saw Sam in front of a computer, typing something.

'Hey, Sam!" Danny greeted. "So, watcha doin'?" (A/N: A reference to Isabella from P&F!)

"Oh!" Sam quickly closed the computer. "Danny!" Sam shyly said. "I didn't know you were here!"

"Well, I was hiding from those 'fangirls' out there. So, what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Oh, just some research. About plants. Again." Sam answered.

Suddenly, the door opened wide, slamming into the wall. "LOOK! THERE HE IS!" The girls ran for Danny, to which the ghost boy makes his way onto another door, where he was lucky to have escaped the screeching girls.

Finally, Danny gave in. After arriving at the football field, he called the girls and announced,

"Okay, ladies. If you really are the owner of this amethyst mask," Danny said, pulling out the mask from his bag, "tell me all about it."

Every girl took turns in telling Danny the secrets of the mask. However, they failed. Some of them mentioned awful things, while someone tried their best to lie. Nevertheless, they all failed.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE**_  
_**At the COMPUTER LAB**_

The shallow girl begins to attack Sam again. Finding Sam at the computer lab, Paulina angrily walked into her and said,

"Hey, freak!" Sam was frightened at the moment she met Paulina's evil eyes.

"Oh, what do you want now?" Sam inquired, giving her fake annoyed expression.

Paulina pulled Sam by her shirt and slammed her into the wall. "Listen, Goth Chick. I know you were there at the dance, and I know that you are the owner of the mask that Danny have."

"WHAT?" Sam responded. "That's not true! I never attended the dance!"

Paulina grew angrier. "You're lying! Some of my friends say that you were there at the prom!"

"Oh, come on!" Sam said. "Give me proof or it did not happen." She laid her palm in front of Paulina, demanding for evidence.

Paulina pulls out a photo of a young girl, wearing a purple dress, and wearing the same mask that Danny has. "So, that's your proof?" Sam sarcastically commented. "A girl wearing a purple dress? Come on! I'm not the only girl that likes purple!"

Shoving the photo in front of Sam, Pauline exclaimed, "LOOK VERY CLOSELY! Look at the wrist of the girl. Do those bracelets seem familiar to you?"

Sam was shocked at what she spotted: her gray bracelets. She hasn't removed them at the time she and Valerie prepared for the dance.

"Now," Paulina demanded, "Tell me everything about that amethyst mask."

Sam was determined to protect her boyfriend and their relationship. She exclaimed, "NO! I WILL NOT TELL YOU THE SECRETS OF **MY** MASK!"

"Very well," Paulina was driven angry by Sam. Raging too much, Paulina threatened her again. "Be thankful, Goth freak, that I will not end you. But I tell you, your relationship will Danny will last no longer."

Paulina left the room, enraged, leaving an angered and determined Sam. "She thinks that Danny will simply give up on me? I don't think so." She said.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE**_  
_**Back at the Football Field**_

"Oh, come on, Star! That's the fifth time you came here!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yes, but I just remembered the details about that mask!" Star exclaimed.

Danny asked, "Does it have something to do with satellites… again?"

Tucker arrives at the field. "Hey, Danny! We have to go! Sam's waiting for us!"

Danny took the mask and placed it on his bag. He then said, "All right girls, there's still plenty of time tomorrow! See you all!"

All the girls screamed, "Aw!" in dismay.

As Danny walks away, he didn't notice that his bag was left open. In a flash, the mask fell onto the ground.

Later on, Paulina walks out from the football field, and notices the mask laying on the soft grass. She picks it up and looks at it. She was surprised. In an instant, an idea came to her mind. She started snickering evilly and said, "I may not have learned the secrets from that Goth Freak, but I will learn them myself!" Her mind was filled with eager and revenge, and is determined to dethrone the Goth Girl from Danny's side.

She quickly placed the mask in her bag and walked home.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Next stop: The Amnesia sequel! Until then,**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	16. Chapter 9: Secrets

**Before I forget, I would like to thank the following for their continued support for my stories:**

**sammansonreplica / DannySamLover20 / CharlieBoneFan / Lily Fenton Phantom / Yarezzi Phantom Grayson / xLa Reyna Phantasmax / Vamplove218 / shadowstar1999 / Funnybombninja / cutegirl-love98 / crazycakes76 Also, thanks to all guest reviewers!**

**Just an announcement: I will be updating The Amethyst Mask and Teardrops on a Love Letter on an alternating basis. So if I update Amethyst today, Tomorrow will be Love Letter, and so on. In short, I will be updating every story every second day!**

**AND HERE WE GO! Chapter 9! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**THE AMETHYST MASK**

_**Chapter 9**_  
_**SECRETS**_

* * *

Arriving at her home, Paulina immediately went into her room. After Sam denied her of her demands, she now has the chance of taking over the place of Sam as Danny's girl.

Paulina pulled out the purple mask from her bag. Looking at the gems that shined everytime light hits them, Paulina said, "Finally. This is my chance! I will finally have Danny Phantom for myself!

Laughing evilly, she placed the mask on her table. She sat, and is ready to discover its secrets.

First, Paulina stared at the mask for minutes. She tries to unravel the mystery behind the design of the precious mask. "Color purple. As usual, that Goth freak's favorite. Noted." She said.

"It has a lot of gems in it. Noted."

"Okay, there are feathers, some sparkling designs, and a red gemstone on the side. Noted"

There are a lot of things that Paulina noted while looking at the mask. "Well, this isn't so hard!"

Flipping the mask and placing it near her face, she smelled the perfume that Sam used. "Hmm. I think I know this smell. It's like lavender and vanilla!"

Laughing maniacally, she noted, "Well, Sam! I just discovered your secrets! Now, I can use them to take away Danny from you!"

Paulina placed the mask back at her bag, and devised a plan to give the mask back to Danny without being noticed.

Paulina took her bag, left her house and made her way back to Casper High. She placed the mask on the top of Danny's locker. She left a small note that reads,

_DANNY._

_FOUND THIS ON THE SCHOOL. YOU SHOULD BE VERY CAREFUL. SOMEONE MIGHT TRY TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM YOU._

Paulina never left a single clue on the letter to protect herself. She then quickly left the campus and went back home.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE**_

"Oh my gosh! The mask!" Danny exclaimed. "Where is it?"

Shaking the bag upside down to see all of his bag's contents, Danny didn't find it. "Darn it! It must have fallen of my bag!"

Danny went ghost, flew into Casper High, and upon arriving at the hallway, he found the small note Paulina left. He quickly grabbed the mask above the lockers. "Oh, thank God!" He stared at the shining purple mask, still eager to know the woman who made his heart complete for that day.

* * *

_**THE FOLLOWING DAY**_

Danny arrived at Casper High, together with Tucker and Sam. "Oh, you have no idea what happened last night, Tuck!" Danny said.

"What? What did you two do?" Tucker exclaimed. "Don't tell me… you make out with Sam last night!"

"WHAT?" Sam exclaimed. Pushing Tucker, she added, "KNOCK IT OFF, TUCKER! This is the third time you've been thinking like that!"

"Yeah, bro." Danny said. "You really do need a therapist."

"Just kidding! I really miss the glory days!" Tucker exclaimed.

They all went straight to their classrooms. Danny and Tucker went to their class, while Sam went into her room, where Paulina, Star and the other popular girls are already present.

"Oh, look who's here!" Paulina exclaimed. "It's the goth freak!" All girls laughed when Paulina said this. Sam grinned and gave Paulina an evil look.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Paulina sarcastically said, while waving her arms up in the air. Sam went into her seat beside Valerie, who said, "Don't mind them, Sam. They're just jealous 'cause they're not part of our ghost fighting team!"

"Hell yeah." Sam commented.

* * *

_**AFTER CLASS**_

All students now have time to eat lunch. Meanwhile, Danny went into the football field to once again look for the girl who owns the mask. Suddenly, Paulina steps in and tries to convice Danny that she is the girl.

"Hey, Danny! I know all about that mask!" Paulina said.

"Really? Tell me then!" Danny was so eager to know. "She might be! Come on!"

Paulina then proceeded to document every detail she knows about the mask. She even mentioned the scent of it.

"Oh my gosh! Is it really you?" Danny smiled and exclaimed.

"Yes, Danny! I'm the girl who danced with you!" Paulina joyfully exclaimed.

However, Danny wouldn't just anyone pass through his initial test. What if she just guessed everything? What if she saw this mask at the time I lost it? What if… she threatened the real owner to tell her about the mask?

Danny then said, "Very well, Paulina. If you really are the owner of the mask, dance with me."

Paulina became nervous at that time. She said to herself, "What? Oh no. I still need to dance to prove to him?"

Paulina asked him, "Uhhh… Why do we still need to do this, Danny?"

"Because," Danny answered, "I would know it was you by the way you danced with me at the ball."

Having no choice, Paulina gave in. "Fine." Danny took Paulina's hand and started to dance. But Danny felt a very big difference in the way Paulina dances and the girl he danced at the ball.

Danny stopped, let go of Paulina's hands and said, "Sorry, Paulina. You're not the one."

"What? But why?" Paulina asked?

"Because I felt your dance. And that was not the dance that completed my night at the dance."

Having failed on her plans, Paulina sadly and angrily stormed off. Danny was sad as well, thinking that she might already be the one.

Tucker and Sam quickly made their way to the field, where they saw Danny, looking sadly at the mask.

Seeing her mask in Danny's hands, Sam was about to exclaim, but she was able to control herself. "Sam. Not now, okay?"

Danny sadly looked at both of them, while Sam places her hand on Danny's back. "You'll find her. It's okay with me if you meet her."

Danny's sadness turned into a smile as they started walking towards their home.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	17. Chapter 10: Always Right by my Side

**GENERAL ANNOUNCEMENT! I HAVE CHANGED MY PEN NAME from "ItsTheNicksterDP7" TO: "TheProblematiqueOne"! Well, Map of the Problematique is my favorite song, and I am indeed problematic in various ways!**

**Anyway, back to business. Supposedly I would be updating my Love Letter story today. But I decided that I will instead update this story. And so, HERE WE GO! Chapter 10! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**THE AMETHYST MASK**

_**Chapter 10  
**__**Always Right by My Side**_

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

It was a Saturday. Every student in Casper High had a day off. Some of them are watching TV, playing video games, sleeping 'till late morning. Some of them went to malls, parks and camping weekends. Some of them had jobs, while some of them are just hanging around with friends.

Danny, however, was so busy at that day. The Fenton Ghost Portal had a massive breakdown, so ghosts began escaping. This is such a hard task for Danny and he needs to do it really fast; he, Tuck and Sam are having a movie marathon.

Danny is trying to catch one last escaped ghost who was making its way onto Casper High. Entering the dark and empty hallways, he kicked the ghost's butt, and sucked it into the thermos.

"Ah, finally! Movie time with Sam and Tuck!" He exclaimed. As he was flying through the empty hallways, he noticed a small piece of card lying on the floor. He stopped flying, walked towards the card and picked it.

Danny was surprised. He saw something that he has been eager to see for the past days: the girl he danced with. The photo was showing the girl, wearing the purple gown, golden necklace and the same amethyst mask.

"Wow." Danny couldn't utter a single word on what he's seeing. After that, he flew into Sam's home, where the Goth chick and the Techno-geek were waiting. "Hey, guys!" Danny greeted them. Tucker was preparing popcorn and soda from the bar counter, while Sam turned off her phone after a conversation.

"Hey, Danny! So, shall we start?" Sam asked.

"Sure!" Danny answered. "But before that, I want you to have a look at this."

Danny pulled out the photo from his bag and gave it to Sam. Sam was about to give out a loud yelp, but she was able to control it again. "Wow. This is one beautiful gown, Danny." Sam said.

"Yeah." Danny answered back. "So, let's begin the movies!" Sam gave Danny back the photo he found.

* * *

_**AFTER 6 HOURS OF MOVIES, 32 ROUNDS OF POPCORN, and 15 LITERS OF SODA…**_  
_**IT WAS 8 PM.**_

"Wow! Those trilogy series sure are very awesome!" Tucker exclaimed.

"You said it!" Danny responded. Suddenly, Tucker's stomach begins to ache. "Oh my god! I have to go to the comfort room!" Tucker quickly ran towards the kitchen, where the comfort room is located.

"Well," Sam smirked, "that's what you get from drinking too much soda!"

After, Danny's stomach aches as well. "Do you have any other bathrooms here, Sam?"

"In my room. Come on!" Danny and Sam ran quickly towards her room, where Danny quickly entered the comfort room and Sam sat down on her bed.

After they were relieved, Danny went out of the comfort room to see Sam, gone. "Hm. Must be downstairs." Danny went out of Sam's room, when he realized that he forgot his wallet on the bathroom. So he went back to her room to get it. However, Danny accidentally enters the wrong door.

Danny had entered Sam's private study. In this small, dark room, he found lots of books and notes. There were family portraits and pictures of her.

But what shocked Danny is what he saw after turning around: the purple gown that the girl at the dance wore. The gems embedded on the purple fabric seemed to sparkle.

Danny didn't move out a single muscle, and didn't let out a single word after what he just discovered. He realized at that moment, that the girl he was looking for, that the girl he was crazy enough to seek, was just right by his side. It was his girlfriend. "Sam?" That was the only word he can utter.

But his realization came to a stop as Sam entered her private study. "Danny! What are you doing in my private study?"

Danny turned around to see his girlfriend. He stared at her, his eyes wide, his jaw dropped. He slowly pulled out the amethyst mask from his bag, showed it to her and said,

**"Sam? IT WAS YOU? ALL ALONG?"**

Sam, knowing that the time of secrecy is over, gave in. She bowed down her head and softly said, "Yes, Danny. I was there at the dance, and I am the one who danced with you."

Danny felt betrayed by this revelation. Enraged, he exclaimed, "YOU LIED TO ME?"

Sam was very worried about her boyfriend. "Please, let me explain, Danny! It's for your safety!"

Without giving Sam a time to defend her side, Danny stormed off the room and made his way out of the mansion.

He felt stupid, for he was looking for the girl who danced with her, and it was his girlfriend, all along. He ran into the great hill, where he sat down under the maple tree and tried to calm his feelings himself.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE**_

"What?" Tucker exclaimed. "He already knows about your secret?"

Sam sadly answered, "Yes. He just discovered the gown I wore in my room."

"Oh, no." Tucker said. "You're gonna be in a lot of trouble, Sam. Remember Paulina's threat?"

"I don't give a damn about his death threat, Tucker." An outraged Sam said. "If she will end us, fine. If she will try to break me and Danny, fine. As long as I'm with Danny until our death, I will be happy."

Tucker's jaw dropped after hearing Sam's words. "Whoa."

Sam then added, "I gotta find Danny. I got to tell him about Paulina's plans."

Before Sam could leave the house, Tucker asked, "Wait, Sam. After what just happened, do you think Danny will believe you?"

Sam softly replied, "Well, I love him. And he loves me. I'm sure he will."

Sam left the house. Meanwhile, Tucker was left, and he has to clean all the mess. "Oh, come on!" He exclaimed. "What a mother of a mess to clean!"

* * *

_**AFTER A FEW MINUTES**_

Sam was riding her scooter, searching for her boyfriend. She had gone into the Fenton Works, but Danny wasn't there, according to Jazz. She tried going to Nasty Burger, but Valerie told her that Danny didn't come.

Finally, Sam arrived at the great hill. There, he saw Danny, sitting under the maple tree, and still cannot let go of the discovery. Feeling that his girlfriend is just within a reach, he said, "It was you, Sam? All along? Why didn't you tell me?

Sam had to think between revealing the truth to Danny and their lives be put at stake, or hide the secrets forever and let Paulina win. She tried to collect all the remaining courage she had. Finally, her courage made her finally break her fears and reveal the secrets of the shallow girl.

"It was… Paulina. She made me do all these, Danny." Sam softly said.

"Paulina? Wha... What are you talking about?" Danny demanded, while he stood up.

"Paulina wants us to break up, so that she can have you as her only guy. That's why she threatened me to kill me and you if I don't call off my plans for the dance!"

Danny was further shocked by this discovery. At first, he couldn't believe, since he wouldn't think of Paulina as the kind of girl who would really kill to get what she wants. "What?"

"Yes, Danny." Sam burst into tears, her emotions flowing up. She fell down in her knees and said, "I don't want to lose you more, that's why I had to call off. But because I know you will always be there for me, so I had the courage to defy Paulina, despite her warnings."

Danny was touched by how Sam explained her side. Finally, he believed in her. He quickly grabbed Sam and helped her stand up, then hugged her very tightly. "She did this to you? That time I found you at the hallway?"

Sam simply nodded, her feelings kept her from speaking.

"Oh, why am I so stupid?" Danny exclaimed, feeling guilty for all the things that happened to his girl. "It's okay, Sam. Now I know that it was you all along, it was you who totally rocked me that night, I can finally silence my obsession with this mask."

Tightening their tender hug, Danny added, "Don't worry, Sam. If ever Paulina tries to do that again to you, she's gonna have to go through me."

* * *

Pulling out from the hug, Danny kneeled down and handed the mask to Sam. He pulled out his phone, played his favorite romantic song, laid out his palm and said,

"May I have this dance, Sam?"

Sam was surprised. "Sure, my Ghost Boy!" Sam took Danny's hand, placed the mask on her face, and they began dancing slowly.

At that moment, Danny felt the same happy feeling that he had when the mysterious girl danced with him at the prom.

"What do you think will be Paulina's reaction when she finds out I've discovered her plans?" Danny asked.

"Oh, I want her to be completely humiliated. I tell you, Danny!" Sam responded. They both chuckled as they continued to dance to the tune of the sweet music.

"Payback time!" Sam added as they both stopped dancing. They sat under the maple tree, where they talked about the dance.

"You really didn't recognize my voice, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Actually, yes!" Danny chuckled. "But then I told to myself, you and that girl might just have the same voice. So I ignored it."

They both chuckled and smiled. "You're really beautiful with that gown and mask, Sam."

Sam was touched. But before she can say back, Danny added, "But you're more beautiful with those if I only knew it was you."

Sam blushed, and couldn't speak a single word. She was deeply touched and affected. She slyly replied, "Wow, Danny. Thank you!"

Sam, who was still holding the mask, lifted it and placed it in front of her and Danny. They both glanced at the very mysterious yet magnificent object. The moon above the skies seemed to cast its light on the mask, sparkling the purple gemstones in it. Danny and Sam smiled as the sparkles seemed to dance in their ocean blue and amethyst purple eyes.

After that, they both stood up. "Whoa, what a night!" Danny exclaimed.

"You said it!" Sam responded.

* * *

Danny transformed into his ghost form, carried Sam and flew back to her mansion. There, they saw Tucker, who was sitting at the couch, playing his video games on his PDA.

As Danny and Sam fazed through the walls and appearing in the theater, Tucker gave them both a frowned and angered look.

"Wow, good job, Tuck!" Danny jokingly said, while sheepishly smiling. "You cleaned the whole theater!" Sam added, "How nice of you!"

Standing up, Tucker laid out his palm and said, "And you both owe me!"

Danny and Sam gave Tucker a 'seriously?' look. Danny said, "All right, all right! How about pizza and ice cream? My treat!"

Tucker and Sam both smiled. Tucker exclaimed, "Yes! Yes! After this hard work, I can go for some ice cream!"

Sam said, "Me, too! Looking for Danny really made me hungry!"

Danny then said, "Okay! Order now before I change my mind!"

All of them went to order pizza, burgers and ice cream as they prepared themselves for another round of movie marathon!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUTED! Nothing to say much, so... see you soon!**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**

* * *

**Uploaded 08 March 2013 12:15 am (GMT+10 w/ DST)**


	18. Chapter 11: Payback Time

**Author's notes are now located at the end of the story!**

**Chapter 11! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**THE AMETHYST MASK**

_**Chapter 11**_  
_**PAYBACK TIME**_

* * *

_**SUNDAY NIGHT**_

Feeling humiliated and knowing that her plans failed, Paulina confined herself in her room. She kept thinking about how Danny rejected her and how she failed. "How is that possible? I was that close! And yet, I wasn't able to pull him away from that freak!" Paulina hit her fists on her table several times. "ARGH!" Anger and frustration dominated her mind and body.

Standing up, Paulina looked outside her window, and saw Danny Phantom and Sam fly above the metropolis. As they flew, Sam pointed her hand above the sky, showing Danny a single shooting star fall down the sky. This sight in front of her only made her rage more.

This experience made her do the unthinkable. It might seem impossible for a girl like her to do such thing, but because of her anger and hatred for the Goth chick, she will do it.

"Yes, Samantha. You might have Danny." Paulina said. "But not for long."

Walking out of her room and into the living room, Paulina made her way to her father's room. She sneaked in, very careful not to make any noise, or she's busted.

She went into her father's closet and pulled out a black box. Opening it, she found a pistol and a bag full of bullets. She put those in her bag and sneaked her way out of her dad's room.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Danny, Sam and Tucker went together to Casper High. They were all laughing and chatting about their movie marathon. Suddenly, Valerie runs toward them, panting and looking very worried.

"GUYS! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE! IMMEDIATELY!" Valerie exclaimed.

"What? Why?" The three asked. They were all confused.

"I just saw Paulina walking around the campus. At first I didn't notice, but when she turned around, I saw a pistol in her bag!"

"WHAT?!" The three of them were shocked.

"Yes, Sam! I think she's trying to find you! She's really into killing you! You three better go before she finds you!" Valerie exclaimed, while looking around.

Just as the three were about to turn, Paulina shouted from behind, "THERE YOU ARE, GOTH FREAK!"

Danny and Sam saw Paulina standing by the entrance. Pulling out the pistol, she tried to shoot Sam. But Valerie was able to shield them all off by his ghost equipment, giving time for Danny and Sam to escape.

Danny quickly transformed into his ghost form and carried Sam quickly. Paulina ran towards Valerie and took her bazooka gun and aimed it to Danny and Sam, who were already above air.

As Paulina was about to shoot the couple, Valerie was able to pull her back, causing the ghost bazooka to blast at a different direction.

However, Paulina was able to stand up and get the bazooka. She aimed it to Danny and Sam, and she was able to shoot them. "DANNY! LOOK OUT!" Valerie shouted.

But it was too late. Danny was never able to dodge the blast, and the energy beam hit them, causing them to fall down.

* * *

_**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**_

Danny woke up, to find himself, tied up in the same old maple tree in the great hill. Danny had reverted back to his human form after they crashed down the hill.

Danny tried to free from the tight ropes, but he was too tired and weak, he cannot even transform into his ghost half. After attempting to leave, a girl's voice was heard. "So, how does it feel? Lifeless and powerless?"

Danny stopped, and demanded for her to appear. "PAULINA? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Suddenly, a shallow girl, wearing black overalls and a black mask, appeared from behind the tree. "I WANT REVENGE, LOVERBOY."

Danny was angered. "For what, Paulina?"

Paulina answered, "I WANT SAM GONE. She's a freak, and she doesn't deserve to live."

"What?" Danny shouted. "What do you have against her?" Realizing that Sam was missing, he further asked, "And where is Sam?"

Danny tried to unchain himself from the ropes, but his powers were drained.

"Oh, don't worry, Danny." Paulina walked towards him and touched his cheeks. "She's PERFECTLY safe." But before Danny can leave a relieved sigh, Paulina added, "YET!"

Paulina quickly untied Danny and dragged him onto the other side of the tree. Danny was shocked at what he saw: Sam was tied on the tree, her eyes blindfolded, her moth gagged.

"Sam!" Danny shouted. He tried to free her, but he was stopped by Paulina by pulling his shirts.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Paulina said. "You have a choice now, Danny. Break up with her and stay with me, or you will both never see daylight again!"

"WHAT? PAULINA!" Danny shouted. "You don't have to do this! We can talk about it!"

"It's too late, Ghost Boy." Paulina exclaimed. "I'm sick and tired of you not noticing me! And I'm sick and tired of you dating that Goth freak!"

Before Danny could ever say something, Paulina added, "I mean, what does she have that I don't? She's not that beautiful! Her personality sucks! I mean, she doesn't eat meat, she dresses like a freak, and she hates lots of things! She sees things as dark, and she can't even…"

Hearing Paulina mock his girlfriend in that manner, Danny's anger and frustration reached its peak. He quickly transformed into his ghost half, ran in front of Paulina, and grabbed her by her neck.

* * *

**"HOW… DARE… YOU!"**

**"YOU… HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL HER LIKE THAT…"**

**"YOU SHALLOW GIRL!"**

* * *

Throwing her into the ground and leaving her weakened, Danny added, "I don't care if that's her personality. The thing is, I love it. In fact, she's very unique and individual, unlike you. Face it; you're just like some of the worst girls in the world. Shallow, flirt, and very immature. There may be lots of Paulinas on the world…"

Looking towards Sam, he added, "but… there is only one Goth Girl for me."

Danny walked towards Sam and untied her and removed her blindfolds and gag. Sam quickly hugged him tightly. "I was so scared, Danny!" Sam stammered. "I don't… know what to do at that time!"

"Don't worry. You're gonna be all right." Danny kissed Sam's forehead and they both pulled out.

But as they gazed into each other, Paulina managed to recover and grab hold of her pistol. She quickly points it out to Sam, who was still looking on Danny.

Quickly noticing Paulina, who was about to pull the trigger, Danny shouted, **"NOOOOO!"**, as he positioned himself in front of Sam to shield her.

As a click was heard on the hill, a loud bang echoed across the city.

* * *

**Whoa. What a chapter it is! **

**Just an announcement: I will be ending this story before I begin updating my Love Letter story! **

**And please tell me if my announcements are a bit confusing! I tend to change my plans every day, depending on the circumstances. That's all!**

**And thanks to all who reviewed my stories! YOU INSPIRE ME!**

**Anyway, see you tomorrow! **

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**

* * *

Uploaded 09 March 2013 12:05 am (UTC+10 w/ DST)


	19. Chapter 12: Dancing in the Rain

**AUTHOR'S NOTES BELOW!**

**Chapter 12! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**THE AMETHYST MASK**

_**Chapter 12**_  
_**DANCING IN THE RAIN**_

* * *

"No! Danny! Are you okay?" Sam cried while she sat and rested Danny's lifeless and blooded body on her feet. Paulina had fatally shot Danny in his back, causing massive damage to his body.

At the sound of the bang, police were able to track the source. They found Paulina holding the pistol that she used to shot Danny. Paulina tried to escape, but she was subdued by the authorities.

Before Paulina was taken away by the police, she laughed and exclaimed, "You have no Danny, I have no Danny! We're just even now, Goth Freak!" She chuckled evilly while she was forced to enter the police car.

Sam was left alone in the hill, with Danny, who can barely move and open his eyes. His hands and Sam's hands were smudged with his green and red blood. Tears began running down Sam's soft cheeks.

"No, Danny! Don't leave me!" She cried and cried, but her weeping won't do anything to save him.

"Sam…" Danny moaned, as he slowly touched Sam's warm hands. "At least you're… safe… Don't worry… about me."

Sam rested her head on Danny's chest, still crying, while squeezing Danny's hands so tight. "No, Danny! Don't say that! You're going to be all right too!"

As Sam rested her face onto Danny's chest, she began to recall all the things that happened on their relationship the moment Paulina barges in. As Sam began to close her eyes, flashbacks began to enter her mind.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

She remembers Paulina threatening her to call of her plans with Danny, or their lives will end soon.

_"Danny will NOT- TAKE- YOU- TO- THE- DANCE! He will take me! Remember that!"_

_"Listen. Either I take him, or I TAKE YOUR LIFE!"_

_ "Your choice, freak. You have until tomorrow afternoon to call him off."_

She then remembers her experience during the storm, where although Danny was angry at her for calling off her plans, he still saved her from the strong rains and the cold winds.

_I'm your boyfriend, Sam. I'm always here to protect you. No matter what happens, I will love you._

_Sam, what is happening with you? Please, tell me! If you have any problems, you can always tell me, Sam! Please, don't keep it to yourself if you can't do anything._

Sam remembers her encounter with Danny during the dance.

_"So, I would be happy to know more about you. Can you tell me something about yourself?"_

Sam remembers explaining to Danny why she had to do all these things.

_"I don't want to lose you more, that's why I had to call off. But because I know you will always be there for me, so I had the courage to defy Paulina, despite her warnings."_

_"She did this to you? That time I found you at the hallway?"_

_"Yes, Danny."_

_"Oh, why am I so stupid?" "It's okay, Sam. Now I know that it was you all along, it was you who totally rocked me that night, I can finally silence my obsession with this mask."_

* * *

Waking up to reality, Sam found Danny, weakening even more, his wounds become more painful as every second passes. He moaned and groaned as he gasped for air, and his body slowly became cold. He moaned, "S…Sam…"

Danny raised his hand and reached Sam's bag; he took the mask and showed it to her. "I wish… for one last dance… with you, Sam…"

Danny slowly handed Sam the amethyst mask, his hands leaving marks of green and red blood in it. As Danny smiled and gazed into Sam's purple eyes one last time, he placed his hands on Sam's cheeks, wiped out her tears, and whispered,

**"I LOVE YOU, SAM."**

Danny's eyes slowly closed as he breathed his last. At this moment, Sam's heart was shattered. "NO!" She screamed, echoing through the surrounding landscapes.

Danny's hands fell on his side. His nose and mouth stopped gasping for air. His head rested on the soft grass.

His Ghost Boy is gone. The only guy who loved her and protected her was gone. Sam was sobbing as the clouds began to cover the sun.

**"DANNY!"** Sam shouted. **"PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!"**

But there is nothing else Sam can do. Paulina had ended the life of the one and only ghost boy. Although Paulina will face justice for the crimes she had committed, it won't do anything to bring back the life of her boyfriend. Even though Paulina will be sentenced to life imprisonment or death penalty, it won't replace the life that Paulina had stolen from Sam.

Sam continued crying, as the lifeless body of the infamous superhero Danny Phantom rests in her. "Please… Danny." She stammered, as the clouds began to shower the entire city.

As Sam returns to reality, her body and Danny's lifeless body was soaked by the rain. Her hope for Danny to wake up eventually faded. A loud echo boomed around the city.

**"DANNNNYYYYYY!"**

* * *

Suddenly, Danny's body began to glow. A glowing green mist begins to form above Danny's body. Sam was a bit scared. The mask slowly floated above the air.

The glowing mist quickly revealed Danny Phantom's figure, standing in front of Sam. The figure helped Sam stand up on her feet. After taking the mask from the air, Danny kneeled down, offered Sam her mask, and then said, "Just one more dance, Sam."

Sam let out a single tear out of her eye, at least to calm her feelings down. She gave her hand to the Danny figure, and then she wore the mask.

As they danced under the rain, Sam can't help but cry. Since it was no longer the ghost boy whom she was dancing with, but just a figure. _Is he Danny? Is it my imagination? Is it a dream?_

As their faces slowly went closer and closer to each other, the wound in Danny's body began to glow. The mist that formed the Danny figure slowly dissipated and seemed to cover Danny's wound. Sam was shocked. Danny's wound begins to disappear.

The mask she was wearing flew off and fell into her hands. The mask began glowing as bright as it could.

After a few moments, the mist had faded. The mask stopped glowing. Danny's wound was healed, but he hasn't waked up.

Sam rushed back to Danny and waited for him to gain consciousness. Sam was a little happy, but puzzled. "How is this possible? Is Danny alive? Who could have done this?"

Suddenly, Danny's eyes began to slowly open. "S… Sam?"

Sam's worries suddenly faded as soon as she saw her boyfriend's emerald eyes. "DANNY! You're alive!" Sam threw herself to Danny, who was still sitting in the soft grass.

"Yes, Sam! I'm alive!" Danny tightened their warm hug. Sam let out a relieved sigh and a tear of joy from her eyes.

"But…" Sam asked. "But how is this possible?"

Suddenly, a voice from behind answered her question. "Please, allow me to tell you."

Sam was overjoyed by what she saw: her grandparents. "Granny! Granddad!" Sam ran towards them and hugged them. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"We're so happy to see you too, Sam." Grandma said.

Sam asked, "Why are you here?" Turning to her grandpa, she added, "Wait! Don't tell me…"

"Yes, Sam." Grandpa answered. "We helped Danny. We can't just let this happen to you two!"

"But…" Sam asked. "Why?"

Grandma and Grandpa raised their hands and showed Danny and Sam their most memorable moment in their life.

* * *

_It all started in the same old Casper High school dance, sixty years ago. Grandpa, who was then called Nick, was just an unpopular guy. She had a huge crush on a very cute girl named Shen. Shen was very beautiful, but she keeps humility and simplicity as her friends. At first, Nick was very shy to ask Shen to the dance, because he thinks he's no special. But because of his love and inspiration, he gained the guts to ask her. And he was successful. _

_But then, there is one thing that stands in their way: a hunk named Francis. Francis would do anything to get what he wants, including getting Shen to be his date for the dance._

_Francis did to Nick the same thing Paulina did to Sam: threatened him. And just like Sam, Nick's bravery, courage and inspiration prevented Francis from succeeding in his plans._

_Nick danced with Shen at the ball, and despite Francis' threats, he faced his fate. Francis, upon finding Nick at the ball, instantly stabbed Nick with a knife. _

_Because of what happened, Francis was expelled from school, and he faced charges of attempted murder._

_Luckily, Nick was able to survive, and was able to recover from the happening. Since then, his friendship with Shen blossomed into love._

* * *

"Whoa." Sam cannot utter a single word. She can completely relate to her grandparents' experience.

Sam began sobbing, while she hugged her grandparents again. Grandma said, "You have more adventures to share with Danny. Cherish your love, just like us."

In an instant, Sam's grandparents faded. When Sam turned to see Danny, he was missing.

As Sam was about to run, a voice stopped him. "Sam!" Stopping, Sam turned around to see Danny, holding a red rose and the amethyst mask, down in his knees, and looking at her purple eyes.

"May I have another dance, my Goth Girl?"

Sam began crying again. She ran towards him and threw herself, crashing them both into the soft grass. "Maybe later, Danny."

Their faces slowly went closer and closer into each other, until they are both comforted by a sweet, tender kiss in the lips.

Although the rain might have soaked them in cold freezing water, their love for each other kept them warm, as long as they were together.

* * *

**HELLO, FRIENDS! I just want to give you some points.**

**FIRST, the story of Sam's grandparents made use of names related to my life. My name is Nick, my crush's name is Sienna (I might have mentioned her lots of times in my other stories), and her classmate's name is Francis.**

**SECOND and FINAL, the part where Nick asks Shen to the dance is true. Yes, I ASKED SIENNA TO THE DANCE! And Thank God, SHE IS MY and I AM HER FIRST AND LAST DANCE!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I have started updating the Love Letter story! I updated it the same time I uploaded this chapter! Be sure to check it out!**

**THANKS FOR READING! Until tomorrow,**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	20. Epilogue: One More Dance

**AUTHOR'S NOTES BELOW!**

**This is the EPILOGUE CHAPTER! Lemme know your FINAL THOUGHTS on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**THE AMETHYST MASK**

_**The EPILOGUE**_  
_**One More DANCE**_

* * *

After the events, Danny and Sam's relationship grew stronger and they became closer. The recent events made them realize something: they are always there for each other, and no matter what happens, their love will remain strong and firm.

The amethyst mask that Sam wore had become a solid proof of their love. For Danny, it has become the symbol of his affection for the girl who he had been friends for a very long time, and to whom he shares his adventures, as Danny Fenton and as Danny Phantom. For Sam, the mask had become a reminder of her inspiration, dedication, determination and strength to face all odds – even risking her life - in the name of love.

How about Paulina? After she was arrested by the police, she was released from prison after Danny and Sam lifted their complaint against her. Danny was alive, after all, and they found no reason for the shallow girl to be put on trial. Paulina thanked the couple for their kindness, and promised never to meddle in their relationship.

As time goes by, Paulina was able to finally realize, that Danny was really not meant for her. She continues her friendship with the ghost boy.

However, the wounds that Paulina left on her social life might take longer to heal. The entire school – or even the entire Amity Park – knows of her actions, so it would take a while to get her back, up and running.

Just like Danny and Sam, Tucker and Valerie are enjoying every moment they were together. Finally! Danny and Sam get to spend their alone time with themselves. No techno-geek to interrupt them, no meat-connoisseur to distract them, and NO TUCKER TO BOTHER THEM!

In the end, Danny and Sam had happy bonding times with each other. And just like the sweet music that accompanied their dance they had on the school ball, the music of love will remain playing.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Danny found himself alone in a ballroom. The hall was completely lighted, though.

He was wearing the same outfit he wore on the school dance. And as he looked on a mirror, he found out that he was in his ghost form.

Suddenly, a romantic song began playing in the background.

As Danny turned around, he saw a beautiful girl walking towards him. The girl was wearing the same purple gown and mask that Sam wore on the dance.

Knowing that it was Sam, Danny walked slowly towards her, and smiled.

Kneeling down, Danny asked, "May I have this dance, my girl?"

Sam sweetly replied, "Why sure, my Ghost Boy!"

As they walked towards the center of the hall, all of the past memories of their friendship showed around the hall. There were sad, painful and lonely memories, but there were lots of happy, sweet and romantic adventures.

Sam rested her head on Danny's shoulders, whispering, "I love you."

With his eyes shut, Danny responded to Sam, "I love you, too."

As the lights on the hall slowly faded, they both looked each other in their emerald and amethyst eyes. As they slowly went closer and closer to each other, the lights were dimmed. And just as the lights were about to completely darken the hall, Danny and Sam' lips had touched one another.

* * *

**THE END!**

* * *

**Well, that's it! It's so great writing this story! We know we all hate goodbyes, but don't worry! I still have other stories! We'll see each other on my other story, "Teardrops on a Love Letter!" It's the sequel to my Amnesia story!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THE ENTIRE STORY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! **  
**AND THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT TO MY STORY! IT REALLY, REALLY, REALLY INSPIRED ME!**

**Please tell me if a sequel would be good. And I'll see if I can make one.**

**And one more thing, this story is dedicated to SIENNA MARIE D. ROMERO. If you are reading this, YOU ARE THE MOST AWESOME GIRL ON THE WORLD! :) I love you, Shen! :)))**

**SEE YOU ON MY OTHER STORIES! UNTIL THEN, **

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


	21. Vanity Card 011: A POSSIBLE SEQUEL?

_**NICKSTER a.k.a. The PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #011**_  
_**Author's Announcement, The Amethyst Mask**_

Hey, friends! It's been a long time after this story ended! I really enjoyed writing this story! Now, I just want to ask you all a very simple question:

**HOW ABOUT A SEQUEL FOR THE AMETHYST MASK?**

This story holds the record of the most reviews of all my stories! And I don't think that Danny and Sam's love story simply ends in a dance! So, lemme know your thoughts, and if you have suggestions, they are very, very welcome!

Until then, see you on the sequel, if there will be one!

* * *

**11 April 2013 | 08:00 am (UTC+10)**  
_**I Am The Problematique One.**_


	22. A SEQUEL IS COMING! (VC 024-02)

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #024-02**_

_**Danny Phantom, The Amethyst Mask**_  
_**Author's Note**_

Hello! You might be wondering why this story suddenly updated. This is to announce that **I am creating the sequel to THE AMETHYST MASK!** **Lots of people are requesting for it**! And of course, I'm inspired to create another love story!

Okay. At this moment, I'm writing the outline, summary and background of this sequel. I have not set a date yet for the release, but **the story is expected to begin after I have written at least one-third** of my planned storyline!

**Isn't that great? Lemme know what you expect from this sequel! Until then, THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE OUT!**


End file.
